Nouveau ballon
by Suzuki Fude
Summary: Un simple petit recueille de drabbles et ficlets en tout genre, des pensées à propos de personnages, des petits moment choupinets ou autre. Sûrement un AllxKuroko d'ailleurs, mais le couple et center sera très varié. Pas de Raiting définit, ça sera en fonction du chapitre, de mon inspiration/ ma motivation. il y aura un peu de tout. Pour plus d'info, voir sur mon profil !
1. Equipe

Yooooow ~ Donc, tout ce qui concerne ce qu'il y aura ici, c'est dans le résumé ! Ensuite, pour ce ficlet, c'est juste un inspiration du moment, je n'avais pas vraiment d'idées précise des personnes, ni du lieux, ni du moment. J'avais juste besoin d'écrire quelque chose et ça m'est passé par la tête. Bien sûr au final, j'ai pensé au contexte mais je laisse libre interprétation, à vous de voir ce que vous voulez voir !

**Disclaimer: **_Kuroko no Basket _et ses personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki, je ne fais que les empruntés. Le texte m'appartient.  
**Raiting: **_K,_ parce qu'il n'y a absolument rien de choquant ! _**  
**_**Pairing: **Aucun pour ce chapitre !

* * *

_"Ils disent que tu dois faire jouer tes cinq meilleurs joueurs, mais j'ai troué que tu gagnes avec les cinq qui vont le mieux ensemble." **\- Red Auerbach**_

Les chaussures qui glissent sur le parquet. Le bruit de la semelle qui ripe. Le ballon qui rebondit, encore, encore et encore. Une passe, un dribble, _shoot_. Marqué. Comme toujours. Le jeu continue. Passe, passe, dribble, _steal_. Balle au camp adverse. Courir, encore, toujours plus vite. Jusqu'à s'en éclater les poumons et s'en faire péter le cœur. Courir comme si sa vie en dépendant à travers le terrain. Le gymnase qui vibre, comme un être vivant, existant de sa propre volonté. Ils en sont le corps, ce qui fait qu'il survit. Dribble, _drive, _dribble encore, _shoot. _Raté. **Rebond ! **Attrapée. Passe, passe. **A moi ! **On fait confiance, on passe. Il court, encore. Il saute. _Dunk. _Il marque. Il retombe. **On continue ! **Rapide étreinte, félicitations enjouées et retour dans le jeu.

L'adrénaline. La transpiration. Le maillot large. Toujours plus de sourire, toujours plus d'acharnement. **Allez on lâche rien ! **Encouragement. Cris du cœur. Ce cœur vivant qui palpite comme s'il se battait pour survivre. Toujours plus fort. Toujours plus rapide. Bondir, courir, dribble, passe, _steal, _**en avant ! **_soot, _marqué. _Buzzer. _Une victoire, une défaite. Au final, ça importait peu. C'était juste un match. **YEAH ! **Des bras qui le serrent, qui le ballotent. Des poignées de mains amicales, des sourires amusés. **On vous battra la prochaine fois ! **Encore des rires et encore des félicitations. **J'ai hâte de remettre ça alors ! **Faire partit de ce cœur vigoureux et fier. En être l'un des éléments fondateurs, tout aussi importants que les autres. Faire partit du ciment qui les liait entre eux, c'était ça, la vraie victoire d'un match.

* * *

**NdA:  
**Nombre total de mots (sans notes ni citations comprises): _270 mots _  
Date et heure (françaises): 22/03/2015 - 13h17  
Note: Bon et bien... j'espère que vous avez apprécié, même si c'est relativement très court x3 N'hésitez pas à mettre une petite review ou même un petit message privé, juste pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça serait adorable :3 Le texte comprendra sûrement quelques modifications dans l'avenir (quelques améliorations), rien n'est encore définitif.


	2. Regarde-moi

Yooowlow ~ Donc, encore une fois, un petit ficlet auquel j'avais déjà quelques idées depuis plusieurs jours mais dont la motivation est venue en lisant vos _review _x3 Et un grand merci à vous deux pour m'avoir donner votre avis *^*

**Liim: **Eh bien, voici la suite ~ Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ça me fait vraiment plaisir QwQ ensuite, le style d'écriture de ce ficlet est un peu moins... synthétique, un peu plus "naturel" j'ai envie de dire. J'adore écrire avec celui que j'ai utilisé précédemment mais il est relativement de s'en servir, tu as l'impression d'écrire une grand quantité de mots et pourtant, la taille n'en est pas vraiment conséquente, ce qui rend le tout un peu décevant parfois... Si tu aime les _fanfiction _sur _Naruto, _je te conseil _"Nakiri: Journal" _de **Nithiril **qui à aussi utilisé ce genre d'écriture. Une amie qui la lisait m'a fait remarqué que nous écrivions plus ou moins de la même façon et c'est en allant la lire que je m'en suis rendue compte x3 M'enfin bref, un autre ficlet dans ce style arrivera certainement bientôt !

**Statice-Law: **Merci à toi aussi :3 J'aime bien écrire des textes qui ne sont pas forcément des pavés, parfois quand j'ai de l'inspi, assez pour écrire un truc mais que ce n'est largement pas suffisant pour une fic ou même un _os _j'écris juste et la taille varie parfois énormément. Donc voilà la suite, en espérant que ça te plaisir toujours autant !

**Disclaimer: **_Kuroko no Basket _et ses personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki, je ne fais que les emprunter. Le texte m'appartient.  
**Raiting: **_T,_ parce que léger _lime_, _presque _à la limite du _lemon _je dirais. _**  
**_**Pairing: **_AkaKuro -_ Akashi Seijuro x Kuroko Tetsuya

* * *

_Avoir peur est la meilleure raison d'avancer._ **-Kittan Bachika**

Kuroko se sentait bien. Tellement, _tellement _bien. Parce qu'il était heureux. Et parce que, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il était vu, et il avait envie d'être vu. Encore et encore. Le jeune homme ne voulait pas qu'il arrête. Que celui en face de lui le regarde, encore, encore et encore. Toujours plus. Il voulait lui montrer, à quel point il s'offrait à lui. A quel point il voulait qu'il le voie. **Je veux être le seul à t'observer comme ça. **Oh oui. Bien sûr qu'il l'était. Le seul. L'un voulait tout voir, de son œil curieux et avide. Et l'autre voulait tout lui montrer, les moindres parcelles de son être, tout entier.

Les lèvres d'Akashi jouèrent avec celles de Kuroko, dansant contre les siennes. Leurs dents s'entrechoquaient, faisant virer l'émail et leurs langues se touchaient, l'une après l'autre. Parfois, le capitaine prenait celle du plus petite entre ses lèvres et la suçotait délicatement, avant de s'attaquer plus sauvagement à sa bouche, la caressant et la mordant. Akashi ne savait pas vraiment comment agir. A la fois doux et sauvage. Fascinant et dangereux. Subtilement fougueux. **Je ne m'arrêterais pas. **Tant mieux. Il ne devait pas s'arrêter. Pas quand leurs baisers battaient au rythme de son cœur maladif. Accroc, bien pire qu'une drogue. Une fois était de trop. _Et mille pas assez. _Il plante ses dents contre sa peau, glisse sur son menton et fait galoper ses lèvres sur sa gorge sans délaisser une seule parcelle de l'épiderme.

Akashi n'était pas seulement totalement possessif, il était aussi vicieusement jaloux et proprement vengeur. Mais aussi, et surtout, un dominant très joueur. Et pour ça, assouvir ses désirs de puissance et de supériorité, il n'y avait pas mieux que Kuroko. Kuroko qui soupira sous ses baisers ardent et qui cambrait son torse encore bien trop habillé contre le sien. Seijuro sourit, et baissa ses épaules alors que Kuroko n'avait pas la force de le suivre du regard, ses yeux fermés et son corps entier attentif à son traitement. Kuroko, Kuroko qui soupirait toujours et toujours plus. Il entend la fermeture s'ouvrir et se sent moins à l'étroit. Akashi tire, lentement, méthodiquement sur cette fermeture coincée entre ses dents. La vision de son joueur fantôme, offert à lui corps et âme, rouge de gêne et le souffle court, ses yeux d'habitude si froids embrumés de ce désir tenace.

Akashi posa sa main froide sur le ventre encore couvert d'une chemise. _Froid. C'est froid. _Kuroko gémit. De malaise, de plaisir, d'appréhension. Il gémit et, sans qu'il ne le sache, Akashi respire un peu plus fort, lui aussi. **Ne t'arrête pas. **Bien sûr que non. Il l'effeuille, détache le premier bouton de sa chemise et embrasse la peau tendu de son ventre plat. Sous la surprise, le souffle du plus petit se coupe un instant, creusant la surface plane et, alors qu'Akashi mord ses côtes avec une possessivité brusque, il gronde. **Je ne m'arrêterais pas. **Kuroko gémit encore une fois. De douleur, de plaisir. D'appréhension aussi, encore une fois. La langue de Seijuro est sur sa peau. _Seijuro. _L'émail de ses dents effleure son épiderme. _Seijuro. _Ses mains glissent autour de ses cuisses, les palpent, les assaillent. _Seijuro. _Sa voix qui gronde. _Seijuro. _Sa bouche qui lui murmure, qui le guide, qui le tranquillise, qui lui enseigne comment faire. **Regarde-moi. **Tellement glacial pourtant tellement, tellement brulant. Les vêtements ne sont bientôt plus qu'un lointain souvenir. **Je te regarde. **Oui, il le regarde. Et tellement profondément qu'il ne sait plus si c'est lui ou le jeune homme en face de lui qui est perdu. **Non, **_**regarde-moi. **_Ils dansent, ils ondulent, ensemble. Ces deux corps qui font un ensemble plus soudé qu'autre chose. Deux corps qui se séparent pour mieux se retrouver. **Je te vois. **

* * *

**NdA:  
**Nombre total de mots (sans notes ni citations comprises): _628 mots _  
Date et heure (françaises): 24/03/2015 - 20h19  
Note: Encore une fois, j'espère que vous avez appréciez ~ N'hésitez pas à mettre une petite review ou même un petit message privé, juste pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça serait adorable :3 Le texte comprendra sûrement quelques modifications dans l'avenir (quelques améliorations), rien n'est encore définitif, même si celui-ci me conviens un peu plus que l'autre niveau longueur et donc je pense ne pas y toucher de suite. La citation choisie peut-être un peu... décalée ici mais je trouvais qu'elle convenait plutôt bien à la peur (à peine énoncée ici) que pouvait ressentir Kuroko face à la... _domination _de notre _seme _préféré x3 Je voulais faire en sorte de montrer de la sensualité, cet étrange mélange de fascination, de peur et de choupitude que nous fait ressentir Akashi. Enfin, pour la choupitude pour l'instant ce n'est pas encore ça :c J'espère aussi ne pas avoir trop fait de _ooc _et même si les paroles et les actions peuvent plus ou moins paraitre floues, c'est normal, j'aime semer la confusion X') Eh bien, à la prochaine ~


	3. Souvenirs

Yooowlow ~ Bon, je préviens que le rythme de parution ne sera pas toujours aussi rapproché mais j'ai de l'inspi, de la motivation et les mots viennent tout seul donc j'en profite un peu x3

**Statice-Law: **Encore merci à toi d'être venue aussi vite x3 Si ça t'a plu, j'en suis ravie *^* je comptait d'abord mettre beaucoup plus d'éléments dans le _AkaKuro, _aller vraiment plus dans le _lemon _mais finalement je me suis rendue compte que je voulais plus ici faire quelque chose en rapport avec les sentiments, avec l'échange que réellement avec l'action mais si tu aime ce couple, ne t'inquiète pas, le _lemon _viendra bien un jour D

**Disclaimer: **_Kuroko no Basket _et ses personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki, je ne fais que les emprunter. Le texte m'appartient.  
**Raiting: **_K, __parce qu'il n'y a rien de bien choquant __**  
**_**Pairing: **_Aucun, juste du __friendship. _

* * *

_« Les souvenirs je les garde dans mon cœur. C'est là qu'ils sont le plus en sécurité »_ **-Albator. **

**Murasakibara Atsushi **avait toujours été quelqu'un envers qui Kuroko apportait beaucoup d'affection. De l'affection discrète et silencieuse, bien sûr. Ce géant avec une taille assez large pour que le plus petit de l'équipe se love contre son torse. Protégé. En sécurité. Oui, c'était tellement, tellement confortable ici. Une poitrine chaude, une respiration lente, une odeur sucrée. Kuroko n'était pas assez _« Kise » _pour pouvoir prendre immodérément les gens dans ses bras, si même pour les contacts physiques les plus basiques. Toucher les autres quand on est un fantôme est quelque chose de gênant. De _décalé. _Mais quand, sur le banc du gymnase, Murasakibara venait s'assoir à côté de lui, mâchouillant distraitement un _snake, _Kuroko ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de l'affection pour se grand frère un peu trop grand. Quand il posa sa large main sur son crâne et ébouriffait ses cheveux aussi. Kuroko avait toujours apprécié ça. Il ne le montrait pas, après on le disait trop _« Kise »_ et qu'on le mette au niveau de cet être fait de câlins et de guimauve n'était pas forcément agréable. Mais les bras de Murasakibara étaient chaleureux, réconfortants et protecteurs. Et quand cette paume immense s'abattit sur son crâne cette fois là, juste après ce début de _streetbasket, _Kuroko ne l'avait pas laissé faire. Parce qu'il était avec _Seirin _maintenant et que ce geste anodin mais pourtant bien réservé à eu seul et à l'époque où il partageait le même était douloureux. Se savoir sur les bancs adverses était une épreuve qu'il n'aurait pas pensé pouvoir endurer avec autant de peine.

**Midorima Shintaro **était, contrairement à Murasakibara, quelqu'un de _vraiment _froid. Pas froid dans le genre _« regard glacial et aura givrante » _mais plus dans le genre à ne pas connaitre de sentiments positifs. Campé sur ses idées et incapables de changer d'avis, Midorima avait le mérite d'être têtue, borné et loyal. Loyal envers lui-même et envers ses idées. Fidèle envers ses objectifs. Si l'élargissement des horizons avait parfois le défaut de mettre des œillères aux personnes, Midorima était assez intelligent pour toléré l'inconnu, mais pas pour l'accepter. Si les autres voulaient faire différemment, soit. Mais lui continuerait de faire de la façon dont il lui convient, peu importes les risques et les conséquences. Et, malgré lui, Kuroko devait avouer qu'il trouvait ce petit côté _tsundere _attendrissant. Après tout, Midorima était assez borné pour croire en _Oha-asa _tous les matins, quoi que quiconque en dise. Mais pourtant parfois, quand il arrivait sur le terrain d'entrainement, il lâchait soudainement que c'était un bon jour pour les verseaux. Et sans rien dire de plus, il attrapait un ballon et tirait des _trois points. _Kise rigolait, Aomine se plaignait que ce n'était pas utile parce que _Oha-asa _était certes très sexy mais pas médium pour autant et Kuroko se contentait de le regarder sauter de dos et marquer sans un mot. Midorima était ce genre de personne. Le genre à protéger silencieusement ceux qui lui était chers. Toujours de loin, sans rien demander à personne. Et puis, sur le terrain, savoir que la silhouette familière du _vice-capitaine _était toujours derrière, marquant à distance, était rassurant.

**Kise Ryouta, **contrairement aux deux autres, était très expressif. Du genre à montrer ses sentiments dès qu'il le pouvait et à prendre de l'affection sans demander l'avis de qui que ce soit. Même si Kuroko se montrait exaspéré par son comportement enfantin –et parfois c'était le cas-, le passeur remercia toujours profondément le _copycat _de donner autant de gentillesse sans réserve. Kise prenait énormément, mais il donnait deux fois plus. Quémander une accolade ou juste une parole d'encouragement que peu de personnes lui accordaient, c'était sa manière de vivre. Et même si Kise manquait de tact, de savoir-vivre et de souplesse dans ses actions, il savait quand quelqu'un avant besoin d'un câlin. Alors il le prenait dans ses bras, sans rien demander, sans rien vouloir, lâchait une blague douteuse et riait. Kise ne baissait jamais les bras. Et si un grand gamin immature comme lui osait abandonner, qui tiendrait bon ? C'est pourtant bien connus, les enfants sont têtus et ont très mauvais caractère. Et c'était pour ça que le jeune blond ne s'offusquait pas des _« va mourir » _de Midorima ou les _« t'es chiant ! » _d'Aomine. Pourtant, quand Kuroko venait s'assoir prêt de lui, après un entrainement et qu'il l'écoutait raconter sa journée avec son humour foireux, il se sentait heureux. Parce que, pour une fois, il recevait sans demander. On lui donnait quelque chose, fragile attention qui peut être perturbée en un instant, mais l'espace de quelques minutes, la présence fantomatique de Kuroko était vivifiante. Kise était joyeux et rendait joyeux ceux qui le regardait. Tout simplement.

**Aomine Daiki **était plus complexe. Une sorte de _tsundere, _à sa manière. Pas comme Midorima, à ne montrer ses sentiments qu'en de rares exceptions, ni à être heureux comme Kise. Aomine était plus naturel. Il souriant quand il avait envie de sourire et il pleurait quand il en avait envie. Forcément, lui aussi avait sa fierté, mais l'_As _n'était pas du genre à se prendre la tête avec tout ces histoires de profil, d'égo ou du regard des autres. Aomine vivait, lassement, paresseusement. Si quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas, il montrait son désaccord mais une sieste impolie. Pas besoin de se casser la tête à crier ou à se débattre. Laisser la vie couler à son rythme était bien plus satisfaisant. Kuroko trouvait ça honorablement fataliste, d'un côté. Se faire porter par le destin et attendre de voir où il allait atterrir, laissant la charge aux autres de décider ce qui était bien pour lui. Parce que, quand Aomine se battait, pour quoi que ce soit, ça faisait des étincelles. Il avait beaucoup, _beaucoup_ trop de force. De force physique, de force mentale. Quand Aomine décidait qu'il était temps de se lever, d'ouvrir les yeux et de se donner à fond, ça ne plaisait qu'à très peu de personnes. Parce qu'Aomine était connu pour gagner. Toujours gagner. Akashi lui aurait certainement dit que lui aussi, il était absolu, mais le basané aurait juste rétorqué que, à l'image de la Génération des Miracles, il était bien trop fort pour lui-même. Mais quand son poing rencontrait celui de Kuroko, ça n'avait plus d'importance.

**Akashi Seijuro **est un Empereur. Quiconque le voyait, quiconque croisait son regard pouvait s'en rendre compte. Parce qu'il était absolu, parce que pour lui, la victoire n'était pas _bien. _C'était _naturel. _Certains disaient que pour lui, gagner était comme respirer. Mais non. Parce que parfois, respirer devenait contraignant. Pas la victoire. Et même si Akashi s'en délectait avec une simplicité propre, gagner était lassant. Il n'y avait plus de jeu, plus de combat. Le _buzzer _sonnait déjà la défaite de ses adversaires avant même que le match ne commence. Le grand Akashi Seijuro comprenait Aomine, dans ce sens. Gagner n'avait plus d'importance. Le combat n'avait plus d'importance. On le reconnaissait comme étant l'Empereur sans défaite et on se soumettait à lui avec juste un coup d'œil. Il dirigeait d'un seul regard, ordonnait d'un signe de tête et on lui faisait confiance. On l'écoutait. Parce que Akashi était _absolu. _Bien sûr, c'était réconfortant de se sentir mener d'une main sûre qui les pousserait vers la victoire. Mais se battre sans réelle conviction, parce qu'on en connaissait déjà la fin, ça n'était pas gratifiant. A quoi cela servait-il de lire un livre si on en avait déjà lu l'épilogue des dizaines de fois ? Oui, tous les livres étaient différents, mais Kuroko savait que les livres écrit par les ordres de son Capitaine ne menaient qu'à une seule et même fin. Pourtant, quand Akashi perdit, Kuroko se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait pas un seul auteur à ces livres. Les acteurs aussi les écrivaient. Et ça, c'est ce qui rendait la lecture aussi passionnante.

* * *

**NdA:****  
**Nombre total de mots (sans notes ni citations comprises): _1.310 mots _  
Date et heure (françaises): 25/03/2015 – 13h12  
Note: J'espère que vous avez appréciez ~ N'hésitez pas à mettre une petite _review_ ou même un petit message privé, juste pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça serait adorable :3 Ce texte m'est venu pendant que je parcourait un blog de citations de manga, je suis tombée sur celle présente au-dessus et l'idée m'est venue toute seule. Etonnement, alors que le premier et le second paragraphe étaient écrit, j'ai regardé le nombre de mot et je me suis aperçue que par le plus grand des hasards, c'était exactement le même et ensuite, je me suis donné le défi de continuer sur les autres. Donc chacune des cinq parties fait exactement 262 mots x3


	4. Sourire

Yooowlow ~ Bon, je préviens que le rythme de parution ne sera pas toujours aussi rapproché mais j'ai de l'inspi, de la motivation et les mots viennent tout seul donc j'en profite un peu x3

**Statice-Law: **Eh bien, heureuse que ça t'ai plu *^* au niveau des pairing, je pense que je vais un peu décevoir parce que les seuls couples que j'envisage sont avec Kuroko, mais après je ne suis pas vraiment limitée pour son partenaire, je suis ouverte aux suggestions x3

**Liim: **Pour la « choupitude » je trouve que Akashi à ce petit côté « je-ne-veux-pas-le-montrer-mais-je-tiens-toujours-à-mes-joueurs » que je trouve adorable x3 C'est difficile à expliquer mais je pense que, d'un coté, quand il à réunit la GoM c'était aussi un désir personnel, revoir ses potes ou quelque chose comme ça… Mais c'est vrai qu'il transpire la classe ! Et puis franchement, avant de voir _KnB, _avec tous les fanart et images que j'avais vues d'Akashi avec une paire de ciseaux je pensais que ce mec était totalement barré et qu'il devait en avoir constamment sur lui mais non, juste un petit passage où il les utilise et il enflamme de fandom X') Merci encore x3 la référence sur les livres m'est un peu venue toute seule, je savais que Kuroko aime lire et j'ai fais le rapprochement. J'avoue qu'en général, les textes plutôt courts je ne les relis pas, parce que parfois ça me plait pas, j'efface tout et impossible de réécrire quelque chose qui me convient donc je publie mon premier jet. Pour Momoi, j'avoue que j'ai un peu du mal avec elle, mais je vais remédier à ça )

**Chizumi-san: **Eh bien, merci beaucoup x3 Habituellement, j'utilise le gras en plus des tirets et des guillemets pour un dialogue, mais sur des textes aussi courts, revenir à la ligne à chaque fois hacherait beaucoup trop le texte, ça en reviendra à pratiquement une ligne de texte, un saut de ligne, une ligne de dialogue etc. Et oui, je trouve que ça « ponctue » un peu les blocs, que ça donne un certain relief au texte, donc j'essaye de m'arranger pour que le contenue soit aussi appréciable que la forme x3

**Disclaimer: **_Kuroko no Basket _et ses personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki, je ne fais que les emprunter. Le texte m'appartient.  
**Raiting: **_K, _parce qu'il n'y a rien de bien choquant_**  
**_**Pairing: **_Aucun, _juste du _friendship_

* * *

_«Si une personne ne te sourit pas, sois généreux et offre-lui ton sourire. Personne n'a plus besoin d'un sourire que celui qui n'est pas capable de sourire aux autres»_

_Un sourire, ça n'était rien. Juste l'étirement des lèvres grâce à quelques muscles des joues et de la mâchoire, commandé par le cerveau. La conséquence quelconque d'un sentiment quelconque. Un sourire, quoi de plus naturel mais pourtant parfois si synthétique. Si insignifiant. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait y avoir de joli __à regarder quelqu'un ouvrir bêtement sa bouche et montrer ses dents juste parce qu'il se sentait un peu heureux ? Sourire était instinctif. Aussi ancré dans notre génétique que pleurer ou respirer. Un bébé sourit parfois après seulement quelques jours. Quoi de plus normal que de voir un enfant sourire ? Certains sourires étaient plus rares, plus exceptionnels ou bien plus tristes que d'autres. Ça n'allait pas à tout le monde, les sourires. Des gens qui n'en faisaient jamais, qui avaient appris en grandissant à ne plus en faire ou juste des gens qui ne trouvaient pas la bonne occasion ou la bonne personne à qui en donner. _

_**Momoi Satsuki**__ avait un sourire terriblement niai. Toujours énormément large et constamment collé sur son visage, comme marqué à l'encre sous sa peau. Elle souriait, de ce rictus large et immense, montrant ses dents blanches parfaitement parfaites. Ça attirait beaucoup de garçons aussi, cet air toujours heureux et respirant la joie de vivre. Des yeux lumineux qui s'accordaient avec le sourire imposant qu'elle montrait sans honte à qui voulaient bien de voir. C'était une qualité que peu de personne pouvaient se vanté de posséder, que de pouvoir sourire ouvertement sans attendre l'avis des autres. Elle souriait, toujours, toujours. Parce qu'une fille qui sourit est bien plus mignonne, bien plus agréable à regarder. Parce qu'une fille qui sourit attire toute l'attention sur elle. Mais parfois, elle s'arrêtait de sourire. Quand elle était en colère, ou triste ou pleine d'autres choses. Mais il arrivait des fois où même avec la personne qu'elle aimait, elle s'arrêtait de sourire. Parce que justement, ça attirait beaucoup trop l'attention et que Kuroko n'aimait pas être le centre d'intérêt. Elle se disait que c'était dommage de ne pas montrer son magnifique sourire à Kuroko. Mais quand ils arrivaient à être seuls quelques secondes et qu'il posait sur elle se regard affectueux elle se rendit compte que, avec ou sans sourire, Kuroko la comprenait parfaitement. _

_Le sourire de **Murasakibara Atsushi** était petit. Tout minuscule, comparé à sa taille immense. Une petite moue timide du coin des lèvres qu'il offrait quand il avait ses précieux snacks. __Juste un réflexe sûrement, mais ça paraissait tellement, tellement anodin qu'on ne le remarquait que très rarement. Il n'était pas vraiment du genre à sourire beaucoup. Ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas vraiment diraient que c'est parce que c'était « fatiguant ». __Ceux qui avait fait partie de son équipe savaient, __que c'était parce que Murasakibara n'aimait pas vraiment sourire. Parce que forcément, ça attirait les regards. Les regards des personnes, deux têtes plus bas qui devaient se dévisser le cou pour le regarder. Et dans ces moments là, il se sentait bien trop grand. Pourtant, quand il regardait Kuroko Tetsuya, une bonne quarantaine de centimètres en dessous et que celui-ci lui souriait aussi, il ne se sentait pas. Il avait juste… envie de sourire, lui aussi. _

_**Midorima Shintaro**__ était certainement l'adolescent de la ville qui souriait le moins. Enfin, l'être vivant __de la ville qui souriait le moins. Pas de sourire joyeux, pas de sourire instinctif, pas de sourire victorieux et encore moins de sourire menaçant. Il ne souriait jamais. Après tout, c'était quoi, un sourire, hein ? Une quinzaine de muscles qui s'étiraient sous les ordres du cerveau. Chez certains animaux, sourire est un signe de peur, de soumission. Les singes par exemple, soulèvent leur lèvre supérieure pour montrer qu'ils ne mordront pas. Sourire peut aussi servir à communiquer, à faire passer un message à un interlocuteur, mais à quoi servirait-il de faire le clown et d'étirer compulsivement son visage alors que des mots __étaient largement assez utiles pour ça ? Après tout, le langage humain était bien assez évolué et diversifié pour pouvoir s'exprimer correctement alors pourquoi ? Non, le shooter __infaillible ne connaissait définitivement pas signification de tout ça. Mais pourtant, quand parfois, il volait un coup d'œil au sourire de Kuroko, il se demandait si sourire n'était pas juste un moyen de dire ce que les mots ne pouvaient faire. Et même s'il ne souriait pas, il était satisfait de pouvoir voir les autres le faire. _

_Les moues que faisaient **Kise Ryota** étaient continuellement cachées par un sourire. Parfois c'était plus flagrant que d'autres, mais rares étaient les moments où un petit rictus amusé ne tordait son visage. Du petit sourire discret a grand rire éclatant, il était surement l'homme le plus expressif et le plus souriant de toute la ville. Il souriait quand il était heureux, il souriait quand les autres étaient heureux, il souriait quand il était triste, il souriait pour atténuer la tristesse des autres, il souriait quand il gagnait, quand il perdait, quand plus rien n'avait d'importance et que tout semblait amener à l'abandon, il souriait. Il était le genre d'homme à sourire pour les autres et à sourire simplement parce qu'il voulait le faire. Souvent on lui avait qu'il souriait trop, qu'il avait l'air d'un débile et d'un tordu à toujours être rayonnant comme ça, mais quand Kuroko le regardait et lui disait qu'il aimait bien son sourire, aussi idiot soit-il, il savait que l'avis des autres n'avait pas d'importance. _

_**Aomine Daiki**__ était plus… Discret. Ses sourires n'apparaissaient pas souvent, pas à travers son visage ennuyé et encore moins son regard lasse. Et aussi parce qu'Aomine était certain d'avoir un sourire effrayant. « Un sourire d'animal sauvage. » __C'est ce qu'on lui avait dis un jour. Qu'il avait un sourire qui faisait flipper. Un large sourire carnassier, avare de sang et de combat. Le sourire d'une panthère, fougueuse, hargneuse, destructrice. Une panthère qui gronde et qui grogne de venir jouer avec elle. Un sourire qui faisait peur. Mais ce que les autres ne voyait pas, c'était après un rude match, quand ses lèvres s'étiraient jusqu'à fendre son visage, que ses paupières ses plissaient et qu'il tendait son poing. Il souriait, à s'en péter la mâchoire et à s'en faire des crampes aux joues. Essoufflé, transpirant, le visage encore un peu rouge, ses lèvres haussées en un sourire simplement heureux. Il souriait comme s'il était l'homme le plus heureux et, quand Tetsu frappait son poing contre le sien, il se dit qu'il l'était vraiment. _

_**Akashi Seijuro**__ était différent. Différent au point de ne pas savoir si son sourire était de bon ou de mauvais augure*. Surement les deux. Un rictus mystérieux, comme celui d'un sage qui connaissait déjà la réponse et qui fait patienter avec un amusement des plus communs. Ou alors, ce genre de sourire tellement froid et presque psychotique qu'on le prenait pour un psychopathe. Il fallait l'avouer, du haut de ses seize et quelques années, le jeune homme était loin de sourire comme le ferait un ado innocent comme il en existait des milliers. Lui avait assez de décence pour sourire quand il le fallait. Quand c'était vraiment __nécessaire. Ou juste quand ses sentiments d'euphories étaient trop puissants et qu'il laissait s'échapper un rictus de vainqueur. Pourtant, il lui arrivait aussi parfois de juste être… heureux. De juste vouloir laisser son cerveau étirer ses lèvres et de laisser les muscles de sa mâchoire faire. Il se dit que ça lui donnerait la réputation d'un enfant beaucoup trop joyeux et il avait besoin de rigueur pour commander à son équipe. Pourtant, quand Kuroko l'observait pendant qu'il souriait et qu'il avait cette éclat de bonheur, comme s'il se sentait fier d'avoir volé la simple vue de ce sourire, Akashi se dis que, après, ça valait bien le coup de se laisser aller quelques secondes. _

__Un sourire. Si facile à faire. Si difficile à donner._ _

* * *

**NdA:****  
**Nombre total de mots (sans notes ni citations comprises): _1.308_ _mots _  
Date et heure (françaises): 27/03/2015 – 20h28

* Je pense qu'on a tous tendance à dire « de bonne ou de mauvaise augure » (ou alors c'est que moi ? D: ) mais j'ai été vérifié, _augure _est un mot masculin x3

Note: J'espère que vous avez appréciez ~ N'hésitez pas à mettre une petite _review_ ou même un petit message privé, juste pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça serait adorable :3 Étonnement, celui de Midorima était facile à écrire, les mots me sont venus tout seuls alors que je pensais le contraire x3 Pour la petite histoire, l'idée de ces ficlets me sont venu dans le bus. Il y avait un arrêt, un homme est descendu et en passant à côté, je l'ai regardé et je me suis rendue compte qu'il souriait. Ensuite, automatiquement, j'ai pensé que ça n'était pas commun de voir des gens sourirent dans la rue. Et je me suis rendue compte à quel point c'était vrai. Dans la rue, dans le bus, au lycée ou autre, toute les personnes qui marchent seule, ou même parfois accompagnée font une tête d'enterrement. Il n'avait pas un grand sourire niai trop joyeux, juste le petite sourire de « c'est une bonne journée », ce sourire quand vous recevez le message d'un(e) ami(e) que vous aimez, ou que vous écoutez une bonne musique, ce genre de chose. Je me suis demandée pourquoi il pouvait sourire comme ça, il n'avait pas d'écouteurs, pas de téléphone en main, juste un mec en costard-cravate, son sac à la main qui rentrait chez lui. Et après, je me suis dis qu'il était peut-être juste heureux.


	5. Partir

Yooowlow ~ J'ai rien de bien intéressant à dire donc… bonne lecture :') et je remercie encore et toujours toutes les personnes qui mettent en follow ou en fav' et qui laisse un p'tit comm', merci à vous, c'est adorable :3 Ah oui et désolée pour le chapitre précédent, j'ai vu que tout était en italique et j'ai essayé d'y remédier plusieurs fois mais le doc bug beaucoup o Je dirais que ce ficlet est un _demi-UA _parce que l'élément principal est véridique mais il me semble que ça ne c'est pas passé comme ça.

**Statice-Law: **Merci, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que ça a plu :3 J'écris ce qui me passe par la tête en général, parfois c'est plus long que d'autres. Des fois je commence juste avec une idée de base ou même juste une phrase et je laisse défiler le reste ~

**SlurpSlurp: **Saluuuuuuut ~ Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup le _AllxKuro _(et surtout le _GoMxKuro_) parce que je trouve Kuroko juste tellement adorable et "casable" avec à peu près tout le monde :') le "uke ultime" en quelque sorte (même si je compte bien, effectivement faire quelques lemons et il y en à un en particulier où Kuroko ne sera pas le uke –tuss-) Eh non, ce n'est pas un lemon cette fois-ci mais ça viendra, ne t'inquiète pas ~

**Liim: **Ceux-ci sont certainement ceux avec lesquels j'ai eu le plus de facilité x3 Yep, effectivement, j'y avais pensé aussi à cette citation mais j'ai finalement choisit l'autre. Je pense la même chose, pourquoi pas mettre une paire de ciseaux discrète en _fanart _ou en texte, pour la petite référence mais en faire tout une armée parce qu'une fois il en tient… Après, pour les o.s humoristiques, effectivement ça peut être drôle, mais quand on voit parfois dans des écrits qu'il peut en sortir de ses manches ou même qu'il menace constamment les autres avec, c'est lassant…

**Disclaimer: **_Kuroko no Basket _et ses personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki, je ne fais que les emprunter. Le texte m'appartient.  
**Raiting: **_K, __parce qu'il n'y a rien de bien choquant__**  
**_**Pairing: **_Aucun, __juste du __friendship_

* * *

**« We all are living in a dream**  
_Nous vivons tous dans un rêve_  
**But life ain't what it seems**  
_Mais la vie n'est pas ce qu'elle semble être_  
**Oh everything's a mess**  
_Oh tout ça est un gâchis_  
**And all these sorrows I have seen**  
_Et tous ces soucis que j'ai vus_  
**They lead me to believe**  
_Ils me portent à croire_  
**That everything's a mess**  
_Que tout ça est un gâchis » __**– Imagine Dragon – Dream**_

Les vestiaires. La tension. L'odeur du combat dans l'air. Silence absolu. Concentration. Quelqu'un lance une petite blague avec un rire un peu nerveux et solitaire. _Personne ne répond._ **Ils sont forts. **Pressentiment étrange. **Ouais. **Muscles tendus, tenue sur le dos. Derrière, un casier qui claque. **Ça n'a pas d'importance. **Quelqu'un se lève du banc. Serviette jetée dans un coin de la pièce. **On gagnera. On gagne toujours. **Hochement de tête collectif. Silence pesant. _Pensif._ Un geste de la main, attention centrée. **On fait comme d'habitude. **Affirmation de l'assemblée. Seconde blague douteuse. Rire presque commun cette fois. **Mais ferme là ! **Pas agressif. _Amical._ Une tape dans le dos et c'est partit. Ils sortent, un par un.

Seul une silhouette ne bouge pas. Dans un coin de la pièce, maillot en main, visage baissé. Doutes. Remords. Regrets. _Peur. _**Hoy, tu viens ? **Aucune réponse. Souffle raide. _Effrayé. _Poings contractés. Sentiments. _Violents. _Regard fuyant et lèvres tremblantes. **Allez, je sais que c'est notre dernier match ensemble mais dépêche, on va rater le début ! **Inspiration erratique. Hésitante. **Je… **Silence. Encore. Le silence qui répond à ses questions muettes. A ses peurs toujours plus chaotiques. **Je ne sais pas. **Léger écho. Au loin, les acclamations du public. Les autres ont dû entrer sur le terrain. **De quoi ? **Des pas dans le couloir. Se rapproche, s'éloignent. Le balancement de la pendule sur le mur poussiéreux.

Ses pas qui résonnent. Légère résonnace dans le vestiaire. Il passe à côté de son ami. _Il lui sourit. _De ce sourire franc et encourageant. De ce sourire qui n'a plus une once de vérité. _De certitude. _Lui-même ne sait plus. Mains moites. T-shirt entre les doigts. Regard baissé. Pour caché sa peur. _Pour cacher ses larmes. _**Je quitte l'équipe. **Ses yeux dans les siens. Pas de larme. Pas d'incertitude. Juste ce regard transparent. Rire nerveux. **Hey, qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? **Il pense que c'est une blague. _Ça n'en est pas. _Ce n'est pas son genre, de toute façon. Il s'en rend compte. _Rage. _**Mais tu peux pas nous laisser maintenant bordel ! **Il attrape son épaule. Il lui fait mal. _Mais ça ne sera jamais aussi douloureux que cette blessure au fond de lui. _**Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? **Colère. Incompréhension. **Je suis désolé. **Il l'est. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant. _Et il comprend. _Douleur profonde. Sentiments entremêlés. Ecorchés.

Il passe à côté de lui et se presse dans le couloir. Être sous la lumière des projecteurs était bien trop lourd à porter. **Dépêchez, on est en retard ! **Un de ses coéquipiers. _Il ne se retourne pas. _Derrière lui, il abandonne le vestiaire qu'il avait partagé avec ses camarades. Derrière lui, il laisse les membres de son équipe. Derrière lui, il laisse son ami seul, perdu et abandonné. Il laisse sentiment, rancœur et amitié. Mais il sait qu'il les retrouvera. _Le basket les réunis toujours. _

* * *

**NdA:****  
**Nombre total de mots (sans notes ni citations comprises): 481 _mots _  
Date et heure (françaises): 31/03/2015 – 16h37

Note: J'espère que vous avez appréciez ~ N'hésitez pas à mettre une petite _review_ ou même un petit message privé, juste pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça serait adorable :3 J'avoue que je ne suis absolument pas fière de la fin. Largement bâclée, j'ai pensée à plein de façon différente de la faire mais rien ne me convenait et au bout d'une dizaine de version différente, j'ai choisit la facilité avec celle-ci. Même si, de base, le texte est fait pour ne donner aucun noms, je pense que vous aurez deviné qui sont les protagonistes :D

_Ah et aussi, n'hésitez pas à me demander un couple (seulement autour de Kuroko généralement mais sinon, j'accepte tout.) UA, Fem!Character (pas fan de MPreg mais je peux aussi), drabble, ficlet, os, trois perso, quatre, plus, romance, drama, fantastic… Si vous voulez vraiment un couple en particulier (ex : Midorima x Takao ou autre) c'est d'accord, mais seulement si je mets Kuroko entre les deux :')_ _**Je suis ouverte à toute suggestion ! **_


	6. Etoiles

Yooowlow ~ J'ai rien de bien intéressant à dire donc… bonne lecture :') et je remercie encore et toujours toutes les personnes qui mettent en follow ou en fav' et qui laisse un p'tit comm', merci à vous, c'est adorable :3 J'ai eu l'idée de ce o.s depuis un bout de temps déjà, d'abord Kuroko devait être avec Aomine, puis Kise et j'avais même envisagé Murasakibara mais finalement, Midorima à une importance bien moindre dans les fiction et o.s en général alors que je trouve ce perso réellement attachant. Ce qui m'a décidé à écrire finalement c'est l'_ending_ de _Assassination Classroom "Hello Shooting Star"_ de Moumoon.

**Statice-Law: **Eh bien, merci encore x3 En espérant que ce texte te plaise aussi )

**SlurpSlurp: **Kuroko est le "uke ultime" comme Akashi est le "seme ultime" parce qu'en général, selon les couples, le statu de uke/seme d'un perso dépend de son partenaire. Mais il faut avouer que si on ne fait pas –trop- de ooc, dans tous les couples possibles, Kuroko serait uke et Akashi serait seme :') Yep yep, c'est bien eux x3 Enfin, il y a un peu de Kise et d'Akashi surtout au début (et la dernière réplique était aussi de Kise quand je l'ai écrite) mais sinon les protagonistes sont bien Aomine et Kuroko ~

**Disclaimer: **_Kuroko no Basket _et ses personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki, je ne fais que les emprunter. Le texte m'appartient.  
**Raiting: **_K, __parce qu'il n'y a rien de bien choquant__**  
**_**Pairing: **_Pas de couple, __mais chapitre centré sur __Midorima __et __Kuroko. _

* * *

**Hello, shooting-star  
**_Bonjour, l'étoile filante !_**  
Hello, shooting-star again  
**_Et encore bonjour, l'étoile filante !_**  
Matte ita yo  
**_Je t'attendais._**  
Yume wo miru ano ko wa zutto  
**_L'enfant qui rêve_**  
Koko ni iru no Ah Ah  
**_Est toujours là. Ah, ah..._**  
Ano hi no mama Ah Ah  
**_Comme ce jour-là... Ah, ah..._**  
Hello, shooting-star  
**_Bonjour, l'étoile filante !_**  
Hello, shooting-star again  
**_Et encore bonjour, l'étoile filante !_**  
Matte iru yo  
**_Je t'attends toujours._**  
Yume wo miru no wo yamenaide  
**_Je ne peux m'arrêter de rêver,_**  
Naite ite mo Ah Ah  
**_Même si je suis en larmes... Ah, ah..._**  
Warattete mo Ah Ah  
**_Même si je souris... Ah, ah..._**  
Mata hikatte  
**_Alors brille encore !_

Midorima poussa un soupir d'exaspération et remonta une énième fois les lunettes qui couvrait son regard colérique. Encouragé par Kise, il poussa le pupitre décalé et le remit contre le mur, le glissant sur le parquet ciré. Le bois crissa un instant puis redevint silencieux quand il eu finit. Fin de la journée, il ne devait pas être loin de vingt heures maintenant. Le ciel dehors avait eu le temps de se couvrir d'un noir d'encre depuis une bonne cinquantaine de minutes maintenant et tout ce dont le _shooter infaillible _rêvait, c'était de rentrer chez lui. Rester ici une minute de plus à écouter les gémissements pitoyables de l'idiot blond lui serait très certainement fatal et il aimerait éviter de laisser son cadavre aux soins du _copycat. _Qui sait ce qu'il pouvait faire avec.

**"- Allez Midocchi ! Plus que le bureau et on aura fini !" **Kise avait le don d'avoir cette énergie si vive et pétillante à toute heure de la journée comme de la nuit ce qui rendait Shintaro d'une humeur _massacrante. _S'il pouvait rentrer maintenant, il le ferait. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Après les portes ouvertes du collège d'aujourd'hui, la salle avait accueillit un beau bazar et tout remettre en ordre était leur mission attitrée par le _sensei _lui-même. Et bien qu'il y ait ce duo de filles qui allait tranquillement nettoyage et commérages discret dans un coin de la pièce, _pourquoi _avait-il fallut qu'il se retrouve avec _lui _? Si Midorima était un model de calme et de vaine tentative d'apathie, Kise se faisait une joie d'exulter tous sentiments qui lui traversait le corps et de raconter sa journée avec une joie sans pareille. _Super. _

Décidant finalement que ses devoirs étaient plus importants et que le blond semblait avoir bien assez d'énergie pour ranger le reste, le joueur de_ Teiko _se pencha, enfila lestement sa veste et attrapa son sac avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Il ne prêta pas attention à la gente féminine qui devint silencieuse sur son passage et ouvrit la porte de sortit, faisant coulisser le battant. Derrière lui, Kise se redressa, trébucha, se rattrapa à la table et gronda qu'il était bien malchanceux aujourd'hui, avant d'héler son coéquipier.

**"- Tu t'en vas déjà ? Mais on n'a même pas terminé !" **Nouveau soupir retenu de justesse de la part de celui qui s'apprêtait à partir. Il lui grogna d'aller mourir et se s'extrait de la salle, fermant la porte coulissante derrière lui sans attendre les absurdes protestations de ce singe ignare. Dans les couloirs vides et largement éclairés du collège. Les salles de classes étaient pour la plupart vides, éteintes et parfaitement rangées. Parfois, un peu d'agitation et de lumière témoignait du nettoyage en cours à l'intérieur mais les excès sonores se faisaient relativement rares. Quelques paisibles filets de discutions, des rires contrôlés, même le vent de l'autre côté de la fenêtre à sa gauche était audible. D'ailleurs, tout semblait parfaitement calme, à l'extérieur. Le ciel d'un noir de suie englobait la totalité du paysage, à peinte écorché par les quelques lampadaires environnant.

Midorima, son sac sur l'épaule, descendit la paire d'escalier qui menait jusqu'à un énième couloir qu'il suivit allégrement et s'engouffra dans l'air frai du printemps. Cette année, la saison estivale prenait largement son temps à venir, aussi, l'atmosphère encore légèrement humide et venteuse persistait de jour comme de nuit. L'herbe entre les allées de _Teiko _verdoyait légèrement sous les rayons de la demi-lune nocturne et le feuillage de l'arbre le plus proche tremblait sous l'assaut de la brise vivifiante. Midorima remonta le col de sa veste sur son coup, grommelant qu'il ne devrait pas attraper froid malgré la température relativement agréable et serra contre sa paume gauche son objet chanceux du jour –un _maneki-neko _en porte monnaie qui tenait à peine dans le creux de sa main.

Il ne devait pas tarder sur le chemin du retour. En plus du temps relativement capricieux, sa mère devait sûrement l'attendre et sa petite sœur qui avait le sommeil léger risquerait de témoigner son mécontentement de façon violente et bruyante s'il la réveillait. Pas un grand problème en soit mais régler cette affaire prendrait du temps, et avec le peu de patience qu'il possédait ce soir, pas la peine de tenter. Donc autant se dépêcher, passer le seuil de la porte avant que son adorablement usante petite sœur ne se mette au lit il tout serait parfaitement parfait. Il s'imaginait déjà enlever son uniforme, poser ses affaires dans un coin, s'allonger sur son lit confortable et- faire ses devoirs. _Ah oui. Les devoirs. _Evidement. Il faillit cette fois ne pas retenir le soupir de déception qui monta le long de sa gorge mais bien vite, le bruit fut remplacer par un glapissement surpris alors qu'il sentait son pied se bloquer sur une matière rigide et son corps partir en avant. Une seconde plus tard, il se retrouvait le nez dans l'herbe, sans lunettes, son porte bonheur du jour furieusement serré contre sa paume et un incroyable regard d'eau braqué sur lui.

Quand Midorima comprend, il réalise qu'il est affalé dans l'herbe, ses chevilles prise dans le sac de cours d'un élève, le regard de celui-ci le fixant sans gêne. Et surtout, il devait tirer une tête pas possible. D'un bond, le _shooter _se remet sur ses pieds, attrapant au passage la paire de verres ophtalmologiques que le vert repose sur son crâne et se tourne, furibond, vers l'impertinent qui avait osé le faire trébucher et l'humilier de la sorte. Sauf qu'il se retrouve face à une silhouette qui lui est tout sauf inconnue.

Kuroko était là, nonchalamment étalé dans l'herbe. Ses mains, posées entre les brins verts derrière lui s'enfonçait, laissant ses doigts à peine visible. Le pull remontait légèrement ses manches, laissant une paire de poignets à la peau fine découverte. Le passeur était penché en arrière, les jambes allongées et légèrement écartées en une pose décontractée alors que sa nuque droite, soutenant son visage tourné le fixait. Kuroko ne riait pas. A vrai dire, il souriait à peine, comme s'il était plus heureux de voir un camarade ici que par sa chute. Les lacets de ses chaussures ne sont pas noués. Midorima aurait pu parier qu'il venait à peine de les renfiler quand il avait décidé de sortir prendre l'air*. D'ailleurs, sa veste n'était pas fermée non plus. Son t-shirt simple, retroussé en quelques plis au creux de son ventre laissait à l'air libre une zone de peau pâle et, comme si ça ne suffisait pas, l'une des épaule du jeune homme était indécemment dénudée, la veste ayant glissée de plusieurs centimètres sur son bras, déshabillant une partie de sa gorge, par la même occasion.

Midorima remonta nerveusement ses lunettes, détournant les yeux pour cacher ses joues rougies de _tsundere. _Kuroko ne devait pas s'en rendre compte mais il était dangereusement et outrageusement sexuellement attirant. Et c'était très peu de le dire. D'ailleurs, après que celui-ci ait regardé sans conditions le _shooter, _il sembla retourné à sa préoccupation première car il leva la tête vers le ciel nocturne, plongeant son regard dans l'amas de point lumineux. A vrai dire, Kuroko avait le même visage aussi désintéressé que d'habitude mais contrairement à la routine familière, ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes et Midorima pouvait les voir s'ouvrir et se fermer presque imperceptiblement au rythme de sa respiration.

**"- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ?" **Gronda sèchement le plus grand. D'abord, il réprimandait Kuroko sur sa présence nuisible qui avait bien faillit le blesser et plus indirectement, lui conseillait de rentrer chez lui le plus rapidement possible. Et si Midorima était un _tsundere, _on aurait pu penser qu'il conseillait au jeune passeur de changer de place, de peur qu'on le blesse en plus de faire mal à quelqu'un. Mais comme Midorima _n'était pas, _un _tsundere, _il se fichait de la santé de son coéquipier.

Il n'eut cependant aucune réponse. Rien. Juste le vent qui siffla au loin et la vision d'un Kuroko émerveillé par le ciel nocturne. C'était stupide. Vraiment. Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde avait décidé de se liguer contre lui ce soir ? Le voilà maintenant assez en retard pour subir les remontrances inquiètes de sa génitrice et, vu comme c'était partit, celles de sa sœur. De plus, il boiterait certainement jusqu'à chez lui. Il n'avait rien, même pas une toute petite foulure, juste que l'articulation était douloureuse. Un bandage, un peu de chaud et tout irait pour le mieux. Alors exaspérer, il s'appéta à partir, levant les yeux au ciel en signe de dépit et s'arrêta.

_Est-ce que c'est toujours aussi beau ? _Au dessus de lui, un océan d'étoiles s'étalait à l'infini. La Voie lactée, parfaitement visible traversait une partie du dôme céleste, coupant la nuit en deux et illuminant cette peinture crépusculaire d'une douce lueur pâle. Les milliards de point s'étalait pourtant, dans un amas désordonné et s'étendait jusqu'à la limite de sa vision. Aucun nuage dans le ciel. Pour être sincère, c'était certainement la première fois qu'il voyait une voute obscure étoilée aussi parfaite. Pas un seul parasite sur son champs de vision et, en voyant cette immensité gigantesque au-dessus de lui, s'étirant de toute part et jusqu'à des limites que l'homme ne pourrait jamais visiter, Midorima Shintaro se sentit réellement _minuscule. _

Aucun des deux ne prononça un mot ou n'ouvrit la bouche. Aucun des deux ne trouva une raison de le faire. Et ils restèrent, cote à cote, le regard fixé à des millions d'années lumières de leur si précoce et si instable petite vie de terrien.

**"- Tu aimes les étoiles, Midorima-kun ?" **La question du passeur à ce moment sembla tellement surfaite, tellement irréelle que le _shooter _dû poser ses yeux sur Kuroko qui le regardait pour s'assurer qu'il lui avait bien parlé. D'un vaste geste de la main, le vert changea de pied sur lequel il s'appuyait et se replongea dans l'exploration du ciel. Ça, c'était une activité qui ne requérait pas de conversation particulière, et même si c'était avec Kuroko, c'était agréable.

Midorima s'y connaissait un peu en astronomie. Il avait quelques bases plutôt stables. Planètes, étoiles, système solaire, voie lactée, galaxie, amas, superamas, et tout ce qui caractérisait l'immensité et l'infini d'un ciel sans aucunes limites. Après des milliards d'années lumières de distances et des propriétés physiques toutes plus détraquées les unes que les autres, qu'est-ce que représentait la race humaine ? Décidant que ces pensées étaient bien trop philosophiques pour lui, Midorima se contenta de laisser son esprit vagabonder dans le flot de points lointain et lumineux. Cette ambiance était relaxante. Tranquille. Pas un bruit, pas un gêneur. Même la présence effacée mais pourtant bien là de Kuroko était apaisante. Sa compagnie curieuse, ses questions si insignifiantes mais qui montrait son intérêt envers l'avis de son camarade et le doux sourie au coin des lèvres qu'il abordait maintenant.

**"- Je suis comme les étoiles. Parce qu'on ne peut les voir que quand il n'y a pas de lumière. Quand l'éclat est trop fort, même leurs ombres se perdent. Les étoiles ne sont visibles que dans l'obscurité." **La voix de Kuroko avait quelque chose de mélodieux. Elle n'était pas forcément belle, ni chantante. Mais elle avait ce ton d'une mère douce et attentionnée. Pourtant, aucun moyenne de le prendre pour une femme. Mais c'était l'impression que ça donnait à Midorima. D'ailleurs, en pensant à sa mère, il se rendit compte que c'était définitivement terminé, il allait se prendre des remontrances pendant des heures en rentrant. Mais si c'était pour se faire sermonner, autant que cela soit pour quelque chose. Aussi, il décida qu'il profiterait encore bien un peu de cette vue magnifique. _Celle des étoiles bien sûr. _

**"- Parce que rien n'a d'importance." **Résonna la voix grave de Midorima. Celui-ci attira le regard curieux du jeune passeur qui croisa le siens pendant plusieurs secondes avant de se tourner une nouvelle fois vers le ciel. **"L'univers est si grand, si immense, qu'est-ce que la vie d'un humain pourrait altérer dans ce processus colossal ?" **Il sentait le regard du plus petit sur lui. Kuroko avait voulu l'entrainer dans une conversation florissant, il avait gagné, et haut la main. **"Rien de ce que l'on fait n'a d'importance. Pourtant, on ne peut s'empêcher de vouloir faire en sorte que ça soit important. Ça ne dépend que de nous de décider si ce que nous faisons compte ou pas."**

Kuroko sembla réfléchir à ces paroles car il rejeta un peu plus la tête en arrière et plissa ses paupières. Il commençait à se faire vraiment tard. Ses yeux se faisaient lourds et il avait dû mal à rester éveillé. L'ambiance était parfaitement propice à la sieste à la belle étoile mais Kuroko n'était pas sûr que tous le prendrait bien de voir un élève endormit sur la pelouse du collège. D'un hochement de tête discret, il sembla accepter ce que venait de lui dire le vert. Et sans un mot, toujours dans un silence méditatif, Midorima rentra chez lui, laissant un Kuroko seul, assis à même le sol, le nez plongé dans les étoiles.

* * *

**NdA:****  
**Nombre total de mots (sans notes ni citations comprises): 2.184 _mots _  
Date et heure (françaises): 01/03/2015 – 00h45

* : Au cas où certain(e)s ne serait pas au courant, il me semble que dans les écoles japonaises il y a des rangées de casiers à l'entrée où les élèves déposent leurs chaussures et mettent des chaussures/chaussons (données par l'école je crois) et ils viennent les reprendre le soir, à la fin des cours.

Note: J'espère que vous avez appréciez ~ N'hésitez pas à mettre une petite _review_ ou même un petit message privé, juste pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça serait adorable :3 Je ne pensais de base pas faire quelque chose comme ça. Je voyais ça plus… communicatif, qu'ils s'échangent des idées ou autres… mais après tout, aucun des deux n'est un grand bavard et je pense déjà que les questions philosophiques sont de trop donc j'ai évité d'être trop en _ooc _x3 Et je suis encore très insatisfaite de ma fin T_T

_Et aussi, n'hésitez pas à me demander un couple (seulement autour de Kuroko généralement mais sinon, j'accepte tout.) UA, Fem!Character (pas fan de MPreg mais je peux aussi), drabble, ficlet, os, trois perso, quatre, plus, romance, drama, fantastic… Si vous voulez vraiment un couple en particulier (ex : Midorima x Takao ou autre) c'est d'accord, mais seulement si je mets Kuroko entre les deux :')_ _**Je suis ouverte à toute suggestion ! **_

**Commande(s):  
**_\- AkaKuro _pour Subaru-2501 - _en cours d'écriture _


	7. Détachement

Yooowlow ~ Je remercie encore et toujours toutes les personnes qui mettent en follow ou en fav' et qui laisse un p'tit comm', merci à vous, c'est adorable :3 Encore une fois, rien de bien spécial à dire, le texte choisit cette fois est un _cover _français du premier génétique de _Tokyo Ghoul _(_Unravel _de _TK [Ling toshite shigure])_ un _cover _que j'ai trouvé vraiment super au passage, je vous le conseille vivement ! Le chanteur français est **Vulkain. **

**Liim : **Je voulais montrer que même si c'est parfois un insensible orgueilleux (enfin, c'est son côté _tsundere ~_ ) Midorima pouvait, comme tout le monde, passer ce moment où on a envie de montrer au autres qu'on n'est pas vraiment comme ils semblent le penser. Au passage, j'avais fait ce chapitre parce que j'ai beaucoup l'astronomie et c'est parfois effrayant toutes les questions qu'on peut se poser en regardant le ciel. Bref, je suis heureuse que ça t'ai plu :3

**Ciel Saynen : **Merci beaucoup *^* Yep, c'est vrai que ce couple n'est pas très connu, et même dans les _GoMxKuro _il tient un rôle surtout secondaire, ce que je trouve dommage parce que Murasakibara est un personnage qui a du potentiel je trouve. Son coté « grand gamin » et portant parfois si sérieux (omg, dans son match où il attache ses cheveux… -bave-), je trouve ça adorable. D'acc' pour la commande, c'est noté ) Je pense qu'elle arrivera après la prochaine drabble dans deux ou trois jours (peut-être moins si je suis motivée) Et oui, je suis d'accord, avec _Yashiro _(De _K project _(ou parfois juste _K) _si tu connais) je trouve qu'il est si… bah uke quoi x3

**Subaru-2501 : **Voici ta commande ! Comme je n'avais pas de précision supplémentaire pour le genre, j'ai fais un petit _lime _(très léger) un peu _fluff, _en espérant que ça te plaise !

**Disclaimer: **_Kuroko no Basket _et ses personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki, je ne fais que les emprunter. Le texte m'appartient.  
**Raiting: **_T, __parce que très léger __lime. __**  
**_**Pairing: **_AkaKuro – Akashi x Kuroko _

* * *

_« Je suis rongé, je suis déchiré dans cette réalité,  
Tu sembles t'émerveiller,  
De ce monde insensé._

_Avancer dans ce monde est devenu insupportable,_  
_Je deviens transparent et indiscernable._

_Au beau milieu de l'impasse où l'on nous a rapprochés,_  
_Avant que notre avenir ne nous soit arraché,_  
_Pitié ne pars pas,_  
_Devant en m'ignorant.»_

**«- Akashi-kun ? » **La voix fluette du jeune passeur résonna dans la salle de classe pratiquement vide de présence alors que son interlocuteur ne bougea pas. Assis terrière son pupitre, un pied posé sur le plat de la chaise, le Capitaine de l'équipe de _Teiko _ avant d'une main assuré la pièce de _shogi. _Le bois claqua contre le plateau quand il posa son pion sur la case désignée et il observa avec attention les pièces en face. Bien sûr, il n'y avait personne contre lui. Il jouait juste seul, s'amusant à prévoir les mouvements imaginaires d'un adversaire fictif. De toute façon, Akashi n'avait pas besoin de réelle présence contre qui jouer. A part quelques très rares exceptions, les déplacements abstraits qu'il dépeignait lui-même son esprit étaient au-dessus de la moitié de sa promo, voire du collège tout entier. Midorima avait un talent certain et la qualité de pouvoir lui tenir tête pendant un match conséquent, mais c'était sans compter l'habilité de son Capitaine.

Finalement, Akashi avait presque assez de prétention pour citer Aomine. _« Le seul qui puisse me battre, c'est moi-même. » _mais il n'était évidement pas assez arrogant pour le dire à voix haute, contrairement à son _As. _Sans quitter son jeu des yeux, le jeune homme aux yeux vairons se redressa un peu sur sa chaise, calant son dos contre le dossier rigide pendant qu'il replaçait plus confortablement son pied. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, il savait que Kuroko attendait sa réponse, mais pour l'instant, il ne daignait pas lui répondre, alors il devrait se contenter d'un silence passif. Le plus petit sembla le comprendre car de son pas silencieux, il vint s'assoir auprès de son Capitaine, à sa gauche, juste un peu en retrait. La chaise qu'il tira vers lui grinça sur le parquet et le squelette en métal du meuble grinça quand le poids pourtant plutôt faible du fantôme se posa dessus.

Akashi n'avait pas vraiment été surpris de l'arrivée plus que discrète du membre du club de basket. Même s'il avait l'habitude de le surprendre arriver de nulle part, il était impossible de prévoir ou non sa présence, mais cette fois, il savait qu'il viendra, alors son étonnement avait été soigneusement contenu. Un instant de réflexion plus tard, le jeune homme aux yeux peu communs attrapa un de ses pions sur le tablier* et observa le jeu. Jouer au _shogi _était simple. Les mouvements étaient tous calculables, contrôlables, maniables. _Prévisibles. _Les déplacements étaient limités et il n'était pas très difficile, quand on est un joueur aguerrit, de contrôler les mouvements de son adversaire sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Mais les humains n'étaient pas comme ça. Leurs réactions étaient toutes plus surprenantes les unes que les autres. Toutes différentes. Enfin presque. Au bout d'un moment d'adaptation, la vie devenait un plateau de jeu et les joueurs devenaient tous ses pions au bout d'un moment. Et c'est pour cela qu'il aimait les humains. Parce qu'ils avaient beau se débattre à dire qu'ils étaient tous différents qu'ils en devenaient tous insipide. Sauf _lui. _

Quand Akashi daigna enfin lever son regard vers lui, Kuroko le fixait. De ses yeux bleus d'un froid hivernal et si neutres qu'il était parfois complexe de dire s'il avait des sentiments ou pas. Il soutient son regard pendant un certain temps, immobile, silencieux. Son visage bougeait au rythme de sa respiration, ses mèches azurées suivant tranquillement le mouvement alors qu'Akashi détaillait cette figure qu'il connaissait par cœur.

**«- Pourquoi **_**Seirin ? » **_Demanda finalement le Capitaine, ne détournant pas un seul instant ses yeux hétérochromes de son passeur. Celui-ci d'ailleurs se demanda comment le rouge était au courant. Il n'en avait parlé à personne, avait prit soin d'aller poser son inscription au lycée pendant son temps libre. Mais au fond, ça ne l'étonnait absolument pas qu'il soit au courant. A vrai dire, le contraire l'aurait surpris. Akashi savait toujours tout, de toute façon. Et pas la peine de lui demandé comment, de toute façon, il n'était pas vraiment certain de vouloir savoir. Ce qui embêtait plus le fantôme, c'était qu'il lui demande _pourquoi. _Parce que Kuroko ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Bien sûr, il aurait pu dire que c'était un lycée comme un autre, qu'il voulait tout recommencer et reprendre à zéro avait un club qui n'avait pas encore fait ses preuves ou tout un tas d'autres raison, mais ça paraissait tellement simple, tellement _évident _comme réponse que ce n'était évidement pas ce qu'Akashi voulait entendre.

**« - Parce que je veux me détacher de l'équipe. »** Répondit-il avait un calme apaisant. Le visage du plus grand ne bougea pas, gardant son regard impartial plongé dans celui de Kuroko. Oui, il ne voulait plus juste être _Kuroko Tetsuya, le sixième membre de la Génération des Miracles. _Il voulait être Kuroko Tetsuya. Ou Kuroko. Ou peu importe, après tout. Faire partie de cette Génération n'était pas une tare, au contraire. C'était vivifiant et agréable, d'être considéré à part entière d'un groupé soudé. Mais il était là, le problème. Kuroko était _juste _et _seulement _le membre fantôme de l'équipe de _Teiko. _On ne le voyait que pour ça. Kise, par exemple, était un mannequin plutôt populaire. Aomine était connu pour sa flemmardise et Midorima pour son travail assidu. Tous avaient cette petite exception qui confirmait leurs existences. Pas Kuroko.

**« - Je le sais bien, Tetsuya. Mais pourquoi tu veux te détacher de **_**moi **_**? » **Ah oui. _Ça_. Ça avait sûrement avait le fait que, depuis quelques jours, Kuroko évitait le plus possible de croiser le chemin de son Capitaine. Il s'était porté pâle, prétextant une faiblesse de santé en début de semaine puis une abondance de travail en milieu de semaine et maintenant, il était là. Ce n'était clairement pas dans les habitudes du plus petit de sécher pourtant, très au contraire. Il était le premier sur le terrain, le dernier à partir et sûrement le plus attentif pendant tout le jeu. Akashi n'était pas du genre à poser une question pour rien. Il y avait toujours un intérêt derrière ses interrogations et souvent cet intérêt était bien mystérieux. Cette fois, Kuroko ne savait absolument pas quoi dire. Parce qu'il avait peur de sa réaction ? Parce que depuis que son inscription à _Seirin _avait été acceptée, il avait de moins en moins envie de jouer avec eux et qu'il ne saura même pas s'il participera à un énième match, une énième victoire, une énième humiliation pour ses adversaires ? Qu'il en avait marre de voir les joueurs s'arrêter en plein milieu du terrain et de baisser les bras ? Akashi savait tout ça.

Alors à cours de mot, Kuroko ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de le regarder, encore et toujours. Laisser son regard posé sur ce Capitaine qu'il avait suivit loyalement depuis tout ce temps était bien plus dur qu'il n'y paraissait. Cet œil rouge et cet œil or qui l'analysaient et contournaient chaque courbes de sa personnes, explorant le fin fond de son âme d'un simple mouvement de pupille.

D'un geste lent, Akashi posa ses deux pieds par terre et se redressa, décrochant à peine une seconde son regard du jeune passeur alors qu'il tendit le bras vers lui. Avant même que le fantôme ne s'en rendre compte, son Capitaine avait balayé le plateau de _shogi _d'un mouvement de bras et avant plaqué Kuroko sur la table en dessous. Le bruit qui fit le tablier en s'écrasant par terre fut assourdissant. Les pièces de bois s'étalèrent un peu partout, rebondissant en une myriade d'éclat sur le parquet et dans tous les sens avec fracas. Kuroko regarda de sa position d'infériorité Akashi qui se penchait vers lui, écrasant le poids de son ventre contre le bassin du plus jeune qui n'osa pas faire un seul geste. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit soudainement. Juste le flot de parole à peine audible des élèves en dehors de la salle de classe vide et le sifflement de leurs respirations entremêlées.

**« - Répond-moi, Tetsuya. » **Il y avait quelque chose d'intimidant dans sa voix. Quelque chose qui le secouait tout entier et qui lui donnait envie de se plier à ses ordres. Oui, sauf qu'il ne savait toujours pas quoi répondre. Etait-ce vraiment judicieux de lui dire de but en blanc qu'il l'évitait parce qu'il avait peur de lui ? Le bleuté avait beau être franc, il n'en était pas pour le moins suicidaire. Et puis, il n'avait pas peur d'Akashi. Il avait peur de sa réaction. Dehors, il entendait les élèves qui se mouvaient dans les couloirs, arpentant les murs. Les rideaux étaient légèrement tirés, amenant un doux clair-obscur dans la salle qui fit scintiller l'éclat terne d'une paire de ciseaux négligemment posée sur le bureau du professeur.

Kuroko commença à ouvrir la bouche, préparant que justement, il ne savait que dire quand sa voix fut coupé, tout comme son souffle. Contre ses hanches soulevées par le rebord du bureau et entre ses cuisses négligemment écartées, il sentait le bassin d'Akashi ne faire plus insistant contre lui. Plus _pressant. _Le fantôme retint son souffle un instant sous le regard amusé de Seijuro qui se pencha très, _très _lentement vers lui. Ce ne furent pas les lèvres du Capitaine qu'il sentit sur sa peau en premier, mais bien ses dents. Ses mâchoires ouvertes sur sa gorge qui pressèrent l'épiderme contre sa langue et y faisant un suçon bien visible et particulièrement douloureux. Kuroko, malgré un plainte mécontente, ne pu s'empêcher te tirer sa nuque de l'autre côté, laissant à son assaillant tout le loisir de s'occuper de sa gorge dénudée alors qu'il s'amusait à y déposer toute une flopée de marques rouges plus écarlates les unes que les autres. Kuroko respirait fort. Plus rapidement.

Akashi tira sur le col de sa veste, faisant craquer les coutures alors qu'il déshabillait une partie de son épaule qu'il fit mine d'attaquer. Il prit grand soin de sa nouvelle découverte, mordant, léchant et embrassant la moindre parcelle de peau pâle de son coéquipier qui rougissait à vue d'œil. Tetsuya avait chaud. Et même si l'émaille des dents de Seijuro lui faisait mal, il avait envie de le laisser faire. Pour être honnête, ce n'était pas tout à fait la première fois qu'il arrivait ce genre… d'incident. Et depuis le temps, Kuroko avait abandonné l'idée de se débattre. C'était trop dur, trop contraignant et surtout, il n'en avait pas envie. Et au bout d'un certain temps, il avait appris à y trouver un arrangement. Akashi calmait ses pulsions et les contentaient tous les deux. Ça leurs suffisait. On aurait pu dire que c'était seulement du _sexe, _mais ça ne l'était. Pour Akashi oui. Pas pour Kuroko. Et c'était pour _ça, _qu'il ne voulait plus le voir.

**« - Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me répéter, Tetsuya. » **Le grondement du jeune homme tenait autant du soupir sensuel que du grognement d'avertissement. Ses mains, tellement impatientes et tellement habiles se précipitèrent sous son pull, détachant la ceinture du fantôme avec une familiarité frappante. Alors que ses cheveux rouges et son visage commencèrent la lente descente vers la fermeture éclaire du pantalon de Kuroko, celui-ci posa ses mains sur les épaules de l'homme qui lui promettait de passer un moment fantastiquement sportif et passionnant.

**« - Je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment le plus approprié, Akashi-kun. » **Même s'il maitrisait sa voix, il devait avouer qu'il avait du mal à parler. Son souffle était erratique, totalement haché. Et lui-même ne savait pas si ce n'était pas le moment pour ce qu'ils faisaient ou ce dont ils étaient entrain de parler. Sûrement les deux. Pourtant, Seijuro ne l'écouta pas, levant l'une des jambes flageolante qu'il posa sur son épaule sans aucune gêne, laissant une parfaite vue sur le pantalon parfaitement étroit de sa victime. Ses mains vinrent se glisser sur ses genoux, remontant le long de ses cuisses qu'il molesta attentivement, se réjouissant des presque gémissement qu'il en tirait alors que, régulièrement, il tendait la courbe de ses reins pour que son bassin rencontre celui de Tetsuya. _Oooups. _Message parfaitement clair.

Kuroko savait qu'Akashi ne poserait pas sa question une fois de plus. De toute façon, sa bouche avait beaucoup intéressée par son torse découvert et déjà rempli de suçon que par la moindre parole qu'il pourrait prononcer. Relevant la tête, assez pour croiser le regard prometteur hétérochrome, le passeur lui donna enfin la réponse qu'il quémandait et qu'il connaissait pourtant depuis un bout de temps. Autour d'eux, aucuns bruits. Sauf que Kuroko savait. Ce silence était un mensonge, submergé par le vacarme des battements de son cœur.

**« - Parce que je t'aime, Akashi-kun. » **

* * *

**NdA:****  
**Nombre total de mots (sans notes ni citations comprises): 2.113 _mots _  
Date et heure (françaises): 03/04/2015 – 00h13

* : Le _tablier _est le plateau du _shogi, _un peu comme un échiquier.

Note: J'espère que vous avez appréciez ~ N'hésitez pas à mettre une petite _review_ ou même un petit message privé, juste pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça serait adorable :3 Donc voilà, ma première commande :') –émue – Pour l'ordre chronologique, cette scène se passerait un peu avant le match du drabble 5 _« Partir » _mais je rappel qu'il n'y a pratiquement aucune connexion entre les histoires donc … voilà ~ En espérant de ne pas avoir fait trop ooc !

_Ah et aussi, n'hésitez pas à me demander un couple (seulement autour de Kuroko généralement mais sinon, j'accepte tout.) UA, Fem!Character (pas fan de MPreg mais je peux aussi), drabble, ficlet, os, trois perso, quatre, plus, romance, drama, fantastic… Si vous voulez vraiment un couple en particulier (ex : Midorima x Takao ou autre) c'est d'accord, mais seulement si je mets Kuroko entre les deux :')_ _**Je suis ouverte à toute suggestion ! **__(s'il n'y a que le couple de demandé, je ferai par défaut un petit lime plus ou moins prononcé selon mon inspiration) _

**Commandes:**

_\- AkaKuro _pour Subaru-2501 - _fait ! _

_\- MuraKuro _pour Ciel Saynen _\- en cours d'écriture _


	8. Gourmandise

Yooowlow ~ Je remercie encore et toujours toutes les personnes qui mettent en follow ou en fav' et qui laisse un p'tit comm', merci à vous, c'est adorable :3 Et j'annonce officiellement qu'on à battu le record de review pour un chapitre *^* Merci à vous, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir x3

**Statice-Law : **C'est noté ! D'ailleurs, je suis désolée mais je pense qu'il va mettre un peu de temps à venir, j'ai une idée qui pourrait être très sympa mais qui va rallonger très significativement le o.s donc il va être plus long à écrire x3 Merci beaucoup, même si je pense que c'est encore un peu… hésitant o Akashi est un personnage non seulement difficile à comprendre, mais aussi difficile à reproduire alors c'est encore un peu bancal w

**SlurpSlurp : **Ui, je suis certaine que Kuroko adooore faire un tête à tête avec Akashi :3 (qui n'aimerais pas de toute façon ? –tuss for-) D'acc, ça marche ! Ça va me prendre du temps ça QwQ Je vais essayé mais je promets rien du résultat, réussir à géré autant de perso tout en étant équilibré sans faire trop lourd est plutôt difficile, mais je relève le défi *^*

**Nezumi Chiaki-chan : ** Oui, je comprend, plus d'une fois j'ai pensé aussi à trouvé quelque chose de nouveau et même si j'avoue que les GoMxKuro sont toujours assez sympa à lire, ça reste basiquement du lime/lemon sans grands reliefs. Ce que je trouve intéressant justement, c'est que le manga, au même titre de la BD, donne un « entre-deux » du livre, où parfois les analyse, les pensées et autres du personnage sont envahissants, et les films où tout ça est inexistant. En manga, il y a parfois quelques pensées et pourtant, on peut voir les expressions des personnages, et c'est ce qui me donne, personnellement, de l'inspiration. C'est ce que je reproche parfois à pas mal de manga, c'est que la forme est là, le background aussi, mais finalement, le fond n'est pas toujours assez présenté, et j'essaye de combler ça x3 Merci beaucoup en tout cas *^* (en espérant que ta pensée « d'assouvissement de fantasmes » ne se confirme pas avec ces quelques o.s, il va y en avoir des moins osés je te rassure, ne t'en vas pas D: ) Et sinon, nop, je ne fais aucune relecture. Pour la simple (et bonne ?) raison que, à chaque relecture, je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver ça pas assez bon, ou carrément mauvais, et plusieurs fois j'ai dû effacer des paragraphes entier voir parfois toute une partie parce que ça ne me plaisait pas finalement, et que je n'arrivais pas à écrire quelque chose qui me convient à 100%. Du coup, j'écris, et je poste x3

**Ciel Saynen : **Yep, je trouve même que le caractère un peu « enfantin » de Mura et parfois celui un peu trop « mature » de Kuro, en plus de leurs physiques totalement opposés, ils sont adorables ensembles *^* (D'ailleurs, j'ai trouvé une image particulièrement étrange mais absolument pas moche d'un personnage à moitié Mura et à moitié Kuro x3) Hm… même si plusieurs fois j'ai vu des images d'Akashi en uke, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que ça ne lui va vraiment pas. Après tout, Akashi est le Seme Ultime, tu peux pas être le uke quand tu es un Empereur x3 Et merci encore :3

**Liim : **Je trouve aussi que le « sexfriends » n'est pas vraiment assez mis en valeur sur le fandom, et même si on ne pourra jamais parlé de « sex » dans le manga et l'anime, je trouve les relations beaucoup trop… « plates » ? Après tout, pour la plupart, ils ont passés trois ans ensemble quoi ! Et parfois on dirait juste qu'ils se connaissent à peine… Généralement, on voit la GoM interagir avec Kuroko (pour mon plus grand plaisir) mais à part entre les matchs, ont à pas vraiment l'impression qu'ils se voyaient tous les jours quoi… Quand on partage des heures de cours (pour certain), des match, des entrainements, sûrement des voyages sportifs, des compets, des vestiaires et tout le bazar, et qu'après on regarde par exemple, je sais pas… Murasakibara et Aomine ? Je sais même pas si, dans le « présent » ils ont parlé l'un de l'autre ! Ou même Midomira et Kise ou autres… Bref, je trouve que de ce côté, ça manque un peu de relief. Et d'ailleurs, avec ta review, je pense faire un drabble ou un ficlet sur la relation Kuroko – GoM (d'ailleurs, il y aura une « intro » à ça à la fin de ce chapitre). Je suis toujours heureuse que ça te plaise en tout cas ^-^ et oui, généralement, quand ce n'est pas précisé, les drabbles/ficlets/O.S se situent entre le début de la deuxième et le milieu de la troisième année à Teiko. Bref, en espérant que celui-ci te plaise aussi !

**Disclaimer: **_Kuroko no Basket _et ses personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki, je ne fais que les emprunter. Le texte m'appartient.  
**Raiting: **_T, __parce que léger __lime. __**  
**_**Pairing: **_MuraKuro – Murasakibara x Kuroko _

* * *

_"Un baiser est une gourmandise que ne fait pas grossir"** -Anonyme.**_

Les nuages filaient, défilaient, à l'image du temps qui s'écoulait aux bruits incessants des cliquetis d'une pendule, à peine audible, un étage plus bas. Accompagné d'un léger vent frai et bienvenu en cette journée d'été particulièrement lourde, Kuroko bloqua un bâtonnet nappé d'un chocolat de qualité relativement moyenne entre ses lèvres et le croqua, bouchée par bouchée pour le terminer en une douzaine de secondes à peine. Derrière lui, au fond de la poche avant de son sac aux couleurs de _Teiko_, son portable vibra, sonna une bonne dizaine de fois et fini par s'éteindre, replongeant l'endroit dans le calme. Bien sûr, il aurait pu juste tendre le bras et décrocher, mais la paix qui envahissait la plateforme ensoleillée du toit était bien trop précieuse en cet instant. Et si tous les jours Kuroko bénissait comme il maudissait son don pour disparaitre, aujourd'hui, en ce moment même, ça ne lui était absolument pas important. Qu'on puisse le voir ou non, ici, assis sur les pavés gris à profiter du temps magnifique lui était égal. Qu'ils le regardent, s'ils le voulaient.

Ses paumes aplaties par la surface plane et rugueuse sous ses mains et le poids qu'il apposait dessus, ses épaules soutenaient son dos courbé, menant à son bassin posé contre le sol alors que ses jambes étendues profitaient elles aussi du soleil, Kuroko se prélassait sans discontinuer sous ces rayons radieux de printemps. Une frêle et douce senteur florale flottait dans l'air, lui rappelant d'étranges souvenirs nostalgiques alors qu'il n'aurait pu nommer avec certitude le sentiment d'apaisement extatique et furieusement berceur qui le prenait. Il avait envie de bouger, de courir, d'exulter et de montrer qu'il était heureux mais pourtant, son corps lui sommait de juste s'allonger et s'endormir, laisser la pacifique douceur de l'astre brulant le caresser et le charmer.

Alors qu'il méditait encore sur la démarche à suivre, il entendit la porte du toit s'ouvrir derrière lui, la clenche de métal s'actionnant fermement tandis qu'une longue et large silhouette s'y faufilait sans grande discrétion. Un sac à bandoulière, bien semblable à celui du passeur que le nouveau venu portait à bout de bras, une glace bleutée et vraisemblablement bientôt terminée reposait entre ses dents. Ses lèvres légèrement retroussées autour de la sucrerie glacée témoignaient de sa froideur, tout comme la moue plus ou moins douillette que Murasakibara Atsushi montrait. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas la froideur agréable que propageait le cône gelé dans sa bouche, mais c'était le picotement sur l'émail de ses dents qui rendait la sensation déplaisante. Mais de toute façon, elle fut finie en à peine deux coups de crocs supplémentaires.

Le défenseur infranchissable de _Teiko_ décida que, en plus du temps merveilleux et de l'heure qu'il était, un petit goûter paisible était de mise, à l'abri des regards scrutateurs et des rappels de son _Capitaine_ qui l'avertissait de ne pas être en retard une fois encore. Alors naturellement, il laissa tomber son sac au sol avant de suivre le mouvement, se laissant glisser sur le parterre. Sauf qu'à peine son sac sembla toucher la surface dure qu'une voix s'éleva, légèrement étouffée mais pas plus paniquée que ça pour autant.

**"- Ça fait mal, Murasakibara-kun."** Tournant son regard las vers la chevelure bleutée coincée sous le bagage que le plus grand le souleva et le déposa quelques dizaines de centimètres plus loin, découvrant un visage rougit par le choc. Le propriétaire de cette moue inexpressive plaça sur le nouvel arrivant un regard neutre, attendant silencieusement qu'il ouvre la bouche.

**"- Pardon, Kuro-chin."** Malgré qu'il s'excuse poliment, ni son attitude, ni sa voix ne pouvait qu'il était sincère, bien au contraire. Atsuchi ne semblait pas plus ému que ça par le fait qu'il avait bien faillit asphyxier son partenaire et lui casser le nez par la lourdeur de son sac, au passage. D'ailleurs, comme celui de Kuroko plusieurs minutes auparavant, le téléphone à l'intérieur se mit à vibrer, diffusant la musique criarde d'une idole féminine quelconque. Et comme son coéquipier, il n'amorça pas le moindre mouvement pour décrocher. Bien au contraire, il sembla se mettre plus à l'aise, étirant avec langueur ses jambes interminables et retirant de ses épaules la veste de son collège.

Kuroko qui n'attendait que les explications de Murasakibara et le pourquoi il était ici fut quelques peu déçu mais pas surpris pour autant de voir le mutisme dans lequel se mura(-sabikara –rir- scuzez l'interruption, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher xD) le plus grand. Après tout, ce n'était pas plus mal. Certes sa solitude était maintenant perturbée mais sa compagnie aurait bien être bien plus désagréable. Quand il le voulait, le défenseur de l'équipe de basket pouvait être relativement discret et un compagnon de sieste relativement attrayant.

Se prélassant toujours sous ce soleil de plomb, Kuroko saisit un nouveau _Pocky_ qu'il coinça dans sa bouche et goûta au chocolat sucré qui fondait sur sa langue. Si les gourmandises et autres _snacks_ de ce genre n'était pas vraiment son quotidien, il avait prit l'habitude d'en emmener quelques uns parfois, pour combler son estomac qui criait famine ou ses faiblesses passagères. Il ne mangeait pas toujours le matin et avec sa constitution physique relativement précaire, il ne fallait qu'il néglige son alimentation. Momoi n'approuvait pas qu'il se nourrisse de ces cochonneries bourrées de sucres et autres composants mauvais pour les sportifs, mais avec son poids, la jeune coach acceptait avec réticence, qu'il s'en procure de temps en temps. Mieux valait qu'il mange du chocolat qu'il ne s'étende sur le terrain à cause d'une hypoglycémie malvenue.

Et puis, aujourd'hui, personne n'avait son mot à dire car une très grande majorité des lycées se promenaient avec des _Pocky_, que ce soit dans leurs sacs, à la main ou déjà en bouche. En effet, en cette journée relativement lumineuse de 11 septembre, la journée nationale du _Pocky_ battait son plein. Kuroko n'était pas vraiment suiveur de ce genre de tradition. Une fête commerciale comme une autre, après tout. Ce n'était qu'une occasion de plus pour faire acheter et encaisser de l'argent, mais après tout, cette année, pourquoi pas ?

Entendant le bruit bien particulier d'un sachet que l'on remue, Murasakibara tourna sa tête vers la barre chocolatée que le passeur mit dans sa bouche et crocha rêveusement, son regard tourné vers le ciel. Tout comme le bleuté, Atsuchi n'était pas du genre à suivre les évènements de ce genre. Il avait tous les jours de la nourriture sur lui de toute façon, et s'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il n'aimait particulièrement pas, c'était de ne pas pouvoir manger ce qu'il voulait, quand il le voulait. S'il ne ressentait pas le désir particulier de manger des _Pocky_, alors il ne mangerait pas de _Pocky_. Et ce n'était pas une tradition qui allait l'en empêcher. C'était ce qui était passé dans son esprit ce matin, quand il acheta une boite de glace au lieu de prendre, comme les autres, le célèbre produit du jour. Sauf que, maintenant qu'il voyait le chocolat légèrement fondu qui tachait les lèvres rosées de Kuroko, celui-ci suçotant distraitement le bâtonnet, Murasakibara avait bien envie d'en prendre, lui aussi.

Alors sans vraiment se poser de question, Atsuchi pencha son grand buste vers le plus petit et tendis la main, saisissant la gourmandise avant de la briser en deux sous le regard interrogateur de Kuroko qui gardait la première moitié entre ses lèvres. Le violet passif enfourna la seconde moitié dans sa bouche, la mâchonnant allégrement, une moue béate étirant son visage. Le plus petit resta une bonne minute à observer son partenaire, le visage neutre, silencieux.

**"- Si tu en veux, il y en a dans mon sac."** Précisa le plus jeune, attrapant lui aussi à nouveau le biscuit croquant sous le regard de Murasakibara, comme pour lui montrer qu'il pouvait en prendre. Sauf que ce dernier fit une petite grimace, comme frustrée.  
**"- Ils sont meilleurs quand je les mange sur toi, Kuro-chin...  
\- Ne dis pas ce genre de choses s'il te plait. C'est gênant.  
\- Mais c'est la vérité." **Gémit presque le plus grand, tournant un regard presque suppliant vers le plus petit qui gardait une trainée rosée d'embarras sur ses joues. Sa relation avec le défenseur avait toujours été plus ou moins ambiguë, et c'était l'instabilité de leurs rapports amicaux qui le perturbait. Parfois, ils étaient juste des coéquipiers. Un salut, quelques regards sur le parquet, quelques passes parfois, une confiance naturelle l'un en l'autre et la main de Murasakibara dans ses cheveux, quand ils avaient fait un bon match et qu'il était de bonne humeur. Et parfois, le plus grand lui disait ce genre de mot et après, l'ambiance devenait distinctement plus..._ intime._

Ce que Murasakibara confirma quand il saisit le passeur comme un enfant, glissant ses larges paumes sous les frêles aisselles du plus jeune qui n'eut pas le temps de protester et se retrouva coincé entre les jambes qui devaient faire deux fois la taille des siennes. Kuroko sentit, à travers la chemise de son uniforme, ses omoplates s'aplatissant contre le large torse musclé d'Atsuchi. Le bleuté ne lui offrit aucune réaction faciale, se contentant d'un soupir discret alors qu'il sentait les longs doigts habiles se mettre en mouvement contre sa silhouette, tout comme le rythme de son torse se soulevant et s'abaissant augmentait, en écho avec la respiration de son gardien.

Aussitôt, les choses semblèrent s'amplifier. Elles ne s'accélérèrent pas, parce que Murasakibara était toujours du genre à prendre son temps. A faire les choses correctement. Il était peut-être un grand gamin, mais il savait avoir de la patience et se maîtrisait assez pour déballer ses cadeaux très, _très lentement. _Au grand damne de Kuroko, parfois. Leurs respirations n'étaient pas excitées. Pas erratiques. Juste un peu plus rapide, attentives. Curieuses. _Prévoyantes._

Les doigts explorateurs du défenseur glissèrent sur la hanche du plus petit, appuyant délicatement sur son aine alors que son captif retenait un frisson. Il se laissait faire, attentif, réceptif. Les grandes mains parfois un peu timides et maladroites mais tellement protectrices semblaient englober tout le corps fragile et délicat de Tetsuya qui se faisait un plaisir de se laisser manipuler. Et comme prévu, ressemblant à s'en méprendre à une chorégraphie parfaitement orchestrée, les mains suivirent le même chemin que d'habitude. Après sa hanche ronde, son ventre plat. Il caressa la peau douce et fine, s'abreuvant de la chaleur que dégageait l'épiderme et s'enivra de son odeur, tendant la nuque en avant pour plonger son nez contre le creux entre la gorge et l'épaule de Kuroko.

Il laissa ses lèvres entrouvertes, n'exerçant pas de pression particulièrement envieuse ou autre. Murasakibara laissait glisser sa bouche sur sa carotide, parcourant toute la zone de peau qu'il pouvait, son menton et le bas de son visage effleuraient avec une avidité presque dévoreuse son arôme de vanilline si caractéristique. Ses paumes, elles, remontaient prestement le long de son corps, cajolant étroitement le ventre ferme du plus petit, s'introduisant sous son vêtement pour venir chatouiller ses côtes. Kuroko aurait voulu dire qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec ça, que les gestes, bien que délicieusement appréciables d'Atsuchi étaient excitants, ils allaient trop vite selon lui et ce n'était ni l'endroit, ni le moment de faire ça. Sauf qu'à peine il ouvrit la bouche pour protester qu'il sentit deux doigts presser le bouton de chaire rose sur sa poitrine.

Surpris, ce fut un gémissement embarrassé et à peine retenu qui passa les lèvres de Kuroko. Les doigts pourtant malhabiles du violet molestaient avec expertises ce bout de son torse, le malaxant et le pétrissant entre son pouce et son indexe. Il appuya dessus, le fit rouler sous la cadence de plus en plus frénétique des soupirs extatiques du passeur. Impossible de savoir si Murasakibara intensifiait ses mouvements à cause des bruits de plus en plus suggestifs ou si c'était le contraire, mais en tout cas, le sang de Kuroko pulsait follement contre ses tentes, battant avec fureur dans son tout son corps, même là. Surtout là.

Sa chemise négligemment relevée à cause du poignet de Murasakibara planté sous son vêtement, l'air frai s'y engouffrait avec malice, griffant d'un frisson la peau mise à nue et échauffée de Kuroko. Aussi, la bouche du plus grand ne se lassait pas de dévorer chaque parcelle de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre, suçotant avec gourmandise la courbe de la mâchoire de son prisonnier. Celui-ci, attiré par l'attention, pencha sa tête en arrière, gêné, et posa l'arrière de son crâne contre l'épaule qui se présentait à lui, collant maladroitement et malencontreusement son dos, et surtout son bassin contre celui, de plus en plus imposant, de Murasakibara.

**"- Tu as du chocolat partout, Kuro-chin." **Fit-il de sa voix trainante, étouffée par la proximité de leurs bouches. D'un coup de langue, il effaça les quelques miettes de la pâte colorée et sucrée tout tout autour de ses lèvres, grignotant son visage avec une malice certaine. **"Je n'aime pas le gaspillage."** Alors que Kuroko amorçait un mouvement pour stopper les caresses bien trop embarrassantes que le défenseur exerçait sur son mamelon, la seconde main du tortionnaire attrapa l'avant-bras de ce dernier, l'amenant à la hauteur de son visage. Et avec un sourire timidement vorace, Murasakibara ouvrit la bouche et engloutis l'un des doigts accusés de galvaudage.

Kuroko sentit contre son indexe la langue visqueuse et le palais humide, les dents contre sa phalange et son ongle contre le bord d'une gencive. Le plus petit sentit plus qu'il ne vit la tête d'Atsuchi se reculer, très, _très lentement_, glissant passivement sa bouche autour, malmenant avec désobligeance la pulpe du doigt qu'il tenait prisonnier. D'un coup de nuque, il attrapa le majeur annexe et recommença sa douce torture sous les soupirs de plus en plus bruyants. Kuroko sentait, à mesure que la salive s'étalait sur sa main que son pantalon devenait de plus en plus étroit, à sa plus grande gêne. Et cette situation semblait être la même pour le jeune homme derrière lui, parce que l'ombre n'avait aucun mal à sentir le membre dur contre ses reins.

Peut-être Kuroko était juste un satyriasique* un peu dérangé sur les bords, mais lui-même n'était pas convaincu par cette définition de sa personne. Il était peut-être juste un jeune ado, encore un peu hésitant sur ses besoins primaires et un peu trop entiché de ses coéquipiers. En réalité, il ne s'était jamais vraiment penché sur le sujet et quand il le faisait, aucune des réponses qu'il trouvait ne lui plaisait totalement. Alors il avait décidé de ne plus se demander et de suivre ses envies. Ce qu'il se ferait un plaisir de mettre en œuvre, _là maintenant. _

* * *

**NdA:****  
**Nombre total de mots (sans notes ni citations comprises): 2.416 _mots _  
Date et heure (françaises): 12/04/2015 – 20h47

* : un satyriasique est le masculin d'une nymphomane.

Note: J'espère que vous avez appréciez ~ N'hésitez pas à mettre une petite _review_ ou même un petit message privé, juste pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça serait adorable :3 Bon, comme je vous l'avais dis, le temps de parution ne sera pas vraiment rythmé, ça sera quand j'aurais le temps, la motivation, et l'inspiration. Aussi, je précise que les commandes ne viendront pas toute à la suite, j'écrirais aussi selon mes envies entre deux x3 Donc, pour ce chapitre, je voulais faire quelque chose d'un peu plus… original que la simple idée de pocky mais finalement bah… je suis restée là-dessus x3 Un peu déçue du virage que prend ce o.s aussi, ça passe peut-être un peu trop rapidement d'un banal moment entre amis et de quelque chose d'un peu plus intime. Mais encore une fois, je laisse comme ça. Et de nouveau, je suis mécontente de ma fin, mais je pense que c'est juste parce que je n'aime pas les fins x3

_N'hésitez pas à me demander un couple (seulement autour de Kuroko généralement mais sinon, j'accepte tout.) UA, Fem!Character (pas fan de MPreg mais je peux aussi), drabble, ficlet, os, trois perso, quatre, plus, romance, drama, fantastic… Si vous voulez vraiment un couple en particulier (ex : Midorima x Takao ou autre) c'est d'accord, mais seulement si je mets Kuroko entre les deux :')_ _**Je suis ouverte à toute suggestion ! **__(s'il n'y a que le couple de demandé, je ferai par défaut un petit lime plus ou moins prononcé selon mon inspiration)  
_

_\- AkaKuro_ \- Subaru2501 _[Fait]_  
_\- MuraKuro_ \- Ciel Saynen _[Fait]_

_\- KiKuro_ \- Statice-Law _[En cours]_  
_\- GoMKuro_/ (Lemon) - SlurpSlurp _[En cours]_  
_(- Murasakibara x Aomine_ \- Subaru-2501 _[En cours]_)


	9. Invisible

Yooowlow ~ Je remercie encore et toujours toutes les personnes qui mettent en follow ou en fav' et qui laisse un p'tit comm', merci à vous, c'est adorable :3 Eh oui, déjà un nouveau chapitre x3 bon, j'ai dû écrire ça en vingt minute chrono mais j'avais de l'inspi, de la motiv' et je savais pas quoi faire en attendant que mon épisode charge alors… voilà X')

**SlurpSlurp : **Maiiiiiiiis chui pas débile ptn… TwT mais je pouvais pas m'en empêcher, je faisais une 'tit relecture au cas ou et en lisant bah… voilà X') C'EST POUR ÇA QUE LES RELECTURES ME CONVIENNENT PAS, voilà le résultat o Thx, et bye aussi ~ :3

**Ciel Saynen : **OH NON MEURT PAS PTN D: jveux pas avoir une mort sur la conscience :'( ET EVITE DE SALIR LE TAPIS BORDEL –tuss- bref, défi relevé ! J'ai le droit à un cadeau ? 8D /SBAF/

**Disclaimer: **_Kuroko no Basket _et ses personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki, je ne fais que les emprunter. Le texte m'appartient.  
**Raiting: **_K, __parce que rien de choquant. __**  
**_**Pairing: **_Aucun ! _

* * *

_"Quand croyez vous qu'un homme meurt ? Lorsqu'il contracte une maladie incurable ? Non. Lorsqu'il prend une balle en plein cœur ? Non. Un homme meurt lorsqu'on ne se souvient plus de lui." __**\- One Piece **_

Kuroko avait peur d'une chose. Plus que se blesser fatalement ou de perdre un match. Plus que de détruire une amitié ou de voir un de ses proches partir. Plus que tout, plus que la mort elle-même. C'était d'être _oublié._

Il n'en avait jamais parlé à personne -de toute façon, quel collégien mentalement stable pensait déjà à sa mort ?- mais ça le rongeait. Kuroko était souvent oublié. Kuroko était invisible. On ne le voyait jamais et on omettait toujours sa présence. Parfois, pendant les matchs, même ses coéquipiers sursautaient en l'apercevant. Ça n'était pas vraiment blessant. Plus maintenant. Il avait prit l'habitude, et il arrivait même à trouver ça utile. Mais ce dont Kuroko craignait le plus, c'est que, une fois partie, on ne se souvienne plus de lui. Après tout, il était transparent ou qu'il passe ou quoi qu'il fasse. Il n'était doué pour rien. Il ne savait pas se faire des amis, il ne savait pas jouer au basket correctement et il ne savait même pas changer une _ampoule._ Même les rumeurs le désignaient plus comme une légende urbaine qu'autre chose. Il était une ombre. Un fantôme. Et un fantôme est déjà mort. Etait-il destiné à être oublié avant même d'avoir réellement commencé à vivre ?

De toutes ses forces, il espérait que non. Au début, il s'était résigné. Quand on lui avait dit que le basket n'était pas fait pour lui, il avait commencé à se faire à l'idée qu'il existe réellement un destin et que parfois, même en se battant de toutes ses forces, l'avenir restait immuable. Peu à peu, au fil de ses tirs ratés, il se disait que oui, il allait être oublié parce que oui, il n'avait pas la force. Ceux qui sont puissants, ils on le courage, le pouvoir de faire des choix. Le pouvoir d'avancer. Mais ceux qui, comme lui, sont faibles, ne peuvent finalement rien, face à la fatalité.

Quand, ce jour là, il tomba, épuisé, délaissé par ses propres jambes, aussi frêle qu'un poulain et incapable de se tenir debout, il _sut_ qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Comment pourrait-il marqué les esprits assez fort pour y avoir sa place encore quelques temps après sa mort ? Ce jour là, les poignets et les chevilles enflés par l'effort interminable, les paumes rendues caleuses par le ballon et tous ses muscles trop tremblants pour pouvoir le soutenir, Kuroko pleura. Il pleura parce qu'il allait mourir, parce qu'il ne voulait pas abandonner, parce qu'il pensait que sa détermination était sa seule force, parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on l'oubli et parce qu'il se rendait compte, plus que jamais, à quel point il était terriblement _seul et invisible. _

* * *

**NdA:****  
**Nombre total de mots (sans notes ni citations comprises): 445 _mots _  
Date et heure (françaises): 13/04/2015 – 01h03

Note: J'espère que vous avez appréciez ~ N'hésitez pas à mettre une petite _review_ ou même un petit message privé, juste pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça serait adorable :3 Bon, pas vraiment très joyeux comme ficlet… mais après tout, qui n'a pas peur d'être oublié ? Je veux dire, pas dans le genre d'une grande star ou un délire du genre, non, mais qui n'a pas peur que, un jour ou l'autre, après notre mort, on ne soit plus qu'un nom gravé sur une tombe ? Bref, il est tard, j'ai super faim, je vais pas vous refaire un monologue là-dessus x3 Bien sûr, normalement ce ficlet ne se termine pas comme ça, mais la suite arrivera… quand elle arrivera ! Niveau chronologie, je pense que ça serait le premier. Je pense fin première année de Teiko, début seconde, quelque chose comme ça… Quand Kuroko est entré dans l'équipe, qu'ils ont fait quelques match mais qu'il ne s'est pas encore vraiment rendu compte à quel point il est devenu important.

_N'hésitez pas à me demander un couple (seulement autour de Kuroko généralement mais sinon, j'accepte tout.) UA, Fem!Character (pas fan de MPreg mais je peux aussi), drabble, ficlet, os, trois perso, quatre, plus, romance, drama, fantastic… Si vous voulez vraiment un couple en particulier (ex : Midorima x Takao ou autre) c'est d'accord, mais seulement si je mets Kuroko entre les deux :')_ _**Je suis ouverte à toute suggestion ! **__(s'il n'y a que le couple de demandé, je ferai par défaut un petit lime plus ou moins prononcé selon mon inspiration) _

_\- AkaKuro_ \- Subaru2501 _[Fait]_  
_\- MuraKuro_ \- Ciel Saynen _[Fait]_

_\- KiKuro_ \- Statice-Law _[En cours]_  
_\- GoMKuro_/ (Lemon) - SlurpSlurp _[En cours]_  
_(- Murasakibara x Aomine_ \- Subaru-2501 _[En cours]_)


	10. Spectateurs

Yooowlow ~ Je remercie encore et toujours toutes les personnes qui mettent en follow ou en fav' et qui laisse un p'tit comm', merci à vous, c'est adorable :3 Sinon, je comprend que les termes que j'utilise peuvent parfois être inconnus ou mal connus donc je vais essayer d'expliquer plus clairement : Un _drabble_ fait en général entre 1 et 100 mots (enfin, on dit 1 mais un chapitre d'un seul mot hein… bref.) Ça, c'est la théorie, sauf que les thèmes comme _« sourires » _par exemples font plus de 100 mots, mais je les considère tout de même comme des _drabbles_. Parce que ça n'a pas de rapport direct avec le manga, qu'il n'y a pas vraiment d'histoire, pas même une action alors… voilà. Après, la catégorie _ficlets _contient les textes de 100 à 1000 mots. Après, il y a les _one-shot _donc qui, logiquement, font plus de 1000 mots. Sauf que je pose, encore une fois, ma condition. Pour moi, un _o.s_ se démarque des autres catégories parce qu'il continent une intrigue, une histoire entière. Comme une nouvelle fois. Pour vous redonnez un exemple _« équipe » _serait un _ficlet _et _« étoiles » _un _o.s _x3

**Ciel Saynen : **Si aimes les _Happy end, _j'avoue que tu n'en trouveras pas toujours avec moi parce que en tant que fan de mélodramatique, plus ça fini mal, mieux jme sens x3

**Statice-Law : **Bon, j'avais à la base prévu de poser ta commande juste après le chapitre précédent (donc normalement elle aurai dû être ici) mais elle se trouve être un peu plus longue à écrire que ce que je pensais donc il va falloir attendre encore un peu x3

**Liim : **Je ne suis pas spécialement fan du couple, j'aime bien aussi mais je pense que Murasakibara à une personnalité trop… « Instable » (parfois grand gamin, parfois gamin badass) et qu'il faudrait quelqu'un pour arriver à le « recadrer » (gentiment hein… quoi que), ce que Kuroko ne pourrait pas vraiment faire x3 Oui, Hiluluk était vraiment un personnage adorable, comme beaucoup de personnages sacrifier dans One Piece juste pour rendre le passé des gens un peu plus triste (je pense notamment à Belmer mais je m'égare). Et justement, même si ce ficlet et moins travaillé que je l'avais fais sur _« Etoiles », _je pense que c'est l'attention qui compte x3 Oui, moi aussi j'en avais marre des couples et j'avais envie d'un _friendship _:'3

**Disclaimer: **_Kuroko no Basket _et ses personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki, je ne fais que les emprunter. Le texte m'appartient.  
**Bêta : **Un grand merci à _Nezumi Chiaki-chan _pour sa correction !  
**Raiting: **_K, __parce que rien de choquant. __**  
**_**Pairing: **_Aucun ! _

* * *

_« The only one who can beat me, is me. »_ _**\- Aomine Daiki**_

**« - Un match de basket ? »** Demanda Aomine, relativement surpris. Il regarda le jeune homme en face de lui qui lui répondit par un simple hochement de tête et examina le ticket qu'il tenait entre ses doigts basanés. Un coupon blanc et orangé, dans un coin, il voyait la prédécoupe en pointillés faite pour marquer l'entrée. Les _kanji_ imprimés dessus annonçaient clairement la teneur des plus sportives que ce _pass_ engendrait, ainsi que la date d'ouverture du stade et l'heure du début du match. **« Et en quel honneur ? »** Cette fois, un peu gêné de recevoir ce bout de papier qui devait couter une petite fortune, l'_As_ de _Teiko_ passa une main dans sa tignasse sombre, une moue embarrassée sur ses lèvres. **« Ah, pas que ça me déplaise hein ! »** Précisa-t-il précipitamment, une main devant lui, comme pour arrêter les pensées de Kuroko. **« Tu n'es pas vraiment du genre à offrir ce genre de chose, d'habitude.  
\- Serais-tu entrain de dire que je ne suis pas généreux, Aomine-kun ?  
\- N-non ! Arg, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! »** Avec un petit sourire amusé, le plus petit en face de lui baissa son regard vers le sac qui pendait de son épaule et en ouvrit la fermeture éclair, fouillant à l'intérieur.

**« - Je te taquine, Aomine-kun. C'est bientôt ton anniversaire, aussi, j'ai pensé qu'aller voir un match pourrait te faire plaisir. »** Alors que le plus fort de la _Génération des Miracles_ s'étonnait de voir cette date arriver si franchement, il vit le même billet, juste entre les doigts de Kuroko. Celui-ci l'approcha du sien, comme pour montrer leur similitude et lui sourit doucement. **« Et puis, il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais te montrer. »**

Et ce fut donc une bonne semaine plus tard qu'ils se retrouvaient dans le _tramway _en route pour le stade de Tokyo. Aomine avait rejoint son partenaire de basket plus tôt dans la matinée et, après avoir dégusté des _teriyaki_ dans un restaurant commun en ville, ils avaient filé jusqu'à la station la plus proche. Pendant leur trajet, le temps s'était rapidement gâté, amenant sur la ville une large et épaisse couche de nuages grisâtres et, bien vite, la pluie avait suivi. Kuroko regarda de l'autre côté des larges vitres le paysage défilant, se mouvant sans que ses yeux ne puissent y attacher la moindre importance. Il pleuvait plutôt fort dehors, de l'autre côté. Mais aucun d'eux ne semblaient vraiment s'en soucier. Côte à côte, écoutant le silence presque assourdissant de la rame, ils observaient sans vraiment voir. Pour l'un, le sol sous ses pieds, pour l'autre, l'extérieur.

Ils avaient passés une bonne matinée. Le repas avait été bon, le temps, bien que couvert gardait une température des plus agréable et ça ne leur avait pas pris trop de temps pour venir. Le _tramway_ était loin d'être bondé et ils avaient eu la chance de se trouver deux places assises. Mais voilà, même si les moments de silence n'était pas rare entre eux, celui-ci semblait particulièrement… électrique. Plein de _non-dits_. Kuroko le savait bien et il était bien conscient qu'avec Aomine, si on n'engageait pas la conversation dans ce sens, ce n'était pas lui qui en parlerait. Mais Aomine aussi avait le droit d'avoir ses secrets. Ses réflexions. Ses peurs. Et s'il n'avait pas envie d'en parler, alors soit. Il respecterait son choix.

Ce fut une demi-douzaine de stations plus tard qu'ils se jetèrent hors de la rame, courant jusqu'au parvis du stade. Il y avait du monde, la file pour faire déchirer son ticket était immense. Et c'était bien la première fois qu'Aomine faisait ce genre de chose. D'habitude, c'était lui qui se retrouvait sur le terrain, pas le contraire. Bien sûr, il allait parfois voir ses coéquipiers quand ils s'entrainaient mais c'était plutôt rare. Et puis, comme une place dans ce genre de spectacles sportifs, surtout à ce niveau, coûtait un bras, il se contentait généralement des revues ou des émissions.

**« - Allons-y, Aomine-kun. »** Le pressa le plus petit juste à sa droite. Rester là à observer l'énormité presque oppressante du bâtiment parfaitement structuré les avait trempés en moins de temps qu'il fallait pour le dire, et ce fut donc au pas de course qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la masse d'étrangers. Heureusement, un préau avait été prévu, aussi, ils s'y abritèrent, suivant les autres spectateurs. Encore une fois, aucun d'eux ne parla. Les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son manteau, le menton baissé contre son col haut, l'As réfléchissait. Kuroko lui avait dit vouloir lui montrer quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Une technique ? Un joueur ? Lui pointer du doigt ce qu'il deviendrait s'il continuait sur cette voie ?

D'un coup d'œil, il regarda son coéquipier. Le visage impassible, ses yeux bleu perdus à regarder la pluie sans la voir, à quelques mètres d'eux, il semblait tout autant pensif. Bien sûr, Aomine était heureux qu'il ait pensé à lui, mais _un match de basket_ ? Il en voyait tous les jours, des matchs. Il y participait aussi, pour la plupart du temps. A quoi cela lui servirait d'en voir un, surtout si ces gars n'avaient rien à voir avec lui, hein ?

La file avança, eux avec. Après un long moment d'attente, ponctué par l'orage au loin et les conversations ambiantes, ils passèrent la porte du stade et entrèrent dans le hall. C'était incroyablement immense. Si le joueur basané avait été impressionné à la découverte du bâtiment dans lequel ils avaient joué leur premier championnat, celui-ci était encore pire. Suivant Kuroko qui semblait connaitre miraculeusement le chemin, ils montèrent quelques séries de petites marches, s'engouffrèrent dans de longs couloirs à la suite d'inconnus et enfin, après une double porte, ils entrèrent dans la salle principale. Malgré qu'ils aient pris de l'avance, les gradins étaient déjà blindés d'une foule impressionnante et massive. Les conversations allaient de bon train, et l'activité affluait de partout. Encore une fois, les deux compagnons se trouvèrent une place de sorte à voir la totalité du terrain en toute facilité. Plusieurs fois le long de leur quête, Kuroko dû esquiver les coups de coudes qui faillirent bien plus d'une fois lui exploser l'arcade.

**« - Alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as emmené ici ? »** Questionna le plus grand une fois qu'ils furent installés. Il jeta des coups d'œil autour de lui, encore un peu sidéré de la grandeur de la salle et, d'un coup, ses yeux se braquèrent sur le terrain. Les deux équipes entrèrent, sous les applaudissements commun et se serrèrent la main. Bien vite, ils trouvèrent leurs places sur le parquet parfaitement ciré quand l'arbitre leva le bras, ballon en main, sifflet en bouche.  
**« - Et si on pariait ? »** Proposa Kuroko avec un changement de sujet habile, observant d'un œil expert les joueurs alignés tandis que, le ballon mis en jeux, le match débutait avec férocité.  
**« -Hm… Les bleus m'ont l'air pas mal. Va pour eux.  
\- Je ne parlais pas de ce genre de paris. »** Précisa-t-il. Le plus grand détacha un instant son regard fasciné du match et se posa sur le visage habituellement pâle du passeur. **« Je parie que le numéro 10 est un **_**dunker.**_** »** A entendre ça, les yeux de l'As brillèrent un instant et vinrent de nouveau se planter là où le match faisait rage.  
**« - Le 6 est un feinteur, beaucoup de mouvements inutiles, il sera sorti avant la fin du deuxième quart-temps. » **Et tout au fil du match, leurs paris s'enchainèrent. Certains véridiques, d'autres moins. Mais pas un seul instant, Aomine ne s'ennuya. S'il avait passé tout son temps à regarder les joueurs courir, peut-être aurait-il finit par trouver ça ennuyant, mais là, au contraire. Il avait envie de jouer. Voir le ballon parcourir le terrain à une vitesse hallucinante, allez de main en main, les passes, les tirs, les rebonds, et à ce niveau, il avait envie de jouer. De jouer contre eux. Même lui, il ne faisait pas le poids. Il le savait. Il regardait avec impuissance et envie les membres des équipes montrer des mouvements dont il pouvait seulement rêver, et un frisson d'excitation vicieux remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Un frisson qu'il pensait avoir perdu et qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis très, très longtemps.

Le match continua, toujours plus intense. Bien sûr, ils connaissaient tous les deux les techniques utilisées, les tactiques, ce qu'elles engendraient et tout le reste, mais ça ne retirait rien au spectacle époustouflant. Assis juste à quelques centimètres de son ami, sur cette horrible chaise en plastique grinçante et inconfortable, il était penché en avant, les mains moites, le regard attentif sur le jeu, plusieurs longs mètres plus bas. Il entendait les chaussures qui crissaient, le ballon qui claquait, les acclamations du public et tout ce dont il ne se rendait pas compte quand c'était lui, sous les projecteurs. Le travail de l'arbitre, les remplaçants sur le banc, le coach, et dans ce cas-ci, les caméras. Ces joueurs étaient forts. Bien plus forts que lui, que la _Génération des Miracles_ ou toute autre personne qu'il avait un jour affrontée. C'était effrayant, de voir que lui, qu'on considérait comme un monstre, pouvait se trouver aussi désemparé face à ce spectacle.

**« - Tu vois, Aomine-kun. »** Alors qu'il avait les yeux braqués avec une passion féroce sur le terrain, sa jambe s'agitant nerveusement tandis que tous ses muscles se tendaient, son corps le suppliant presque de se lever, de dévaler les gradins et de descendre jouer, la voix de Kuroko résonna encore une fois. **« Il y aura toujours quelqu'un plus fort que toi. »**

* * *

**NdA:****  
**Nombre total de mots (sans notes ni citations comprises): 1.619 _mots _  
Date et heure (françaises): 20/04/2015 – 22h49

Note: J'espère que vous avez appréciez ~ N'hésitez pas à mettre une petite _review_ ou même un petit message privé, juste pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça serait adorable :3 Donc voilà, je m'étais toujours dis qu'Aomine se disais super fort et tout… pourtant, ce sont encore des lycéens ! Comment il peut perdre espoir de trouver quelqu'un à son niveau quand il suffit de regarder les matchs nationaux ? Parce que oui, je rappelle que l'_Interhigh _sert à sélectionner l'équipe qui ira aux nationales, et même si c'est vraiment classe pour des lycées, dans le monde de la compèt bah… voilà quoi x3 Je ne m'y connais en basket que grasse à Kuroko et à mes cours de sport (autant dire que j'en ai plus appris en regardant KnB qu'en écoutant le prof hein…) donc j'ai dû improviser un peu mais Tokyo a bien une équipe nationale :D

_N'hésitez pas à me demander un couple (seulement autour de Kuroko généralement mais sinon, j'accepte tout.) UA, Fem!Character (pas fan de MPreg mais je peux aussi), drabble, ficlet, os, trois perso, quatre, plus, romance, drama, fantastic… Si vous voulez vraiment un couple en particulier (ex : Midorima x Takao ou autre) c'est d'accord, mais seulement si je mets Kuroko entre les deux :')_ _**Je suis ouverte à toute suggestion ! **__(s'il n'y a que le couple de demandé, je ferai par défaut un petit lime plus ou moins prononcé selon mon inspiration) _

_\- AkaKuro_ \- Subaru2501 _[Fait]_  
_\- MuraKuro_ \- Ciel Saynen _[Fait]_

_\- KiKuro_ \- Statice-Law _[En cours]_  
_\- GoMKuro_/ (Lemon) - SlurpSlurp _[En cours]_  
_(- Murasakibara x Aomine_ \- Subaru-2501 _[En cours]_)


	11. Talent

Yooowlow ~ Je remercie encore et toujours toutes les personnes qui mettent en follow ou en fav' et qui laisse un p'tit comm', merci à vous, c'est adorable :3

Bon… Re ! Pour ma défense, je vous avais prévenu que la publication serait très chaotique et des « trous » comme ça risque d'arriver plus d'une fois, -malheureusement ?- alors même si les publications vont être bien plus rapprochées dans les semaines qui suivent, je peux repartir à tout instant, tout dépendra de ma motivation x3 Au passage, je viens juste de finir d'écrire ce chapitre et j'avais vraiment envie de le poster rapidement donc il n'a pas encore été corrigé alors désolée pour les fautes !

**Ciel Saynen : **Merci, merci *^* Comme je te l'ai dis, les _drama _et même _deathfic _risques d'arriver (et même très bientôt) D Et oui, c'est vrai qu'un Kuroko sauvagement attaché et violement déshabillé ne fera de mal à personne, n'est-ce pas ? –tousse- En espérant que ça te plaise x3

**Statice-Law : **J'ai toujours vu en Aomine quelqu'un qui ne savait pas vraiment trop quoi faire de son talent et aussi de ses dix doigts, un peu comme un grand gamin à qui on aurait confié quelque chose de beaucoup trop important beaucoup trop rapidement… « Un grand pouvoir implique de grandes responsabilités », c'est-ce pas ? x3 Ton o.s avance lentement mais sûrement, ne t'inquiète pas ! (Encore désolée pour le retard o)

**Liim : **Merci *^* Même si je pense avoir un peu bâclé tout ça, j'ai fait au mieux pour lui donner une longueur correcte mais quand je vois certain auteurs qui sortent plus de 8.000 mots sur une simple toute petite scène, je peux pas m'empêcher de complexé (j'ai toujours un problème avec les tailles… -tousse-) J'essaye de faire de mon mieux pour que ça rende comme je le voulais, j'aurais préféré appuyer encore un peu plus mais après tout, ils étaient amis et pas super-potes-forever-à-la-vie-à-la-mort, m'enfin x3 encore merci :3

**Luna Heydhysh : **Merci beaucoup *^* du moment que ça te plait, c'est le principal x3 C'est lequel le couple que tu voulais ? :33 Et oui, sur certain chapitres, c'est un peu normal de se perdre (notamment pour le premier et le cinquième tout particulièrement, ils sont fait pour être très flous) mais si c'est d'autre chapitres, dis-moi lesquels et j'essayerai de rectifier ça w

**Disclaimer: **_Kuroko no Basket _et ses personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki, je ne fais que les emprunter. Le texte m'appartient.  
**Bêta : **Pas de corrections pour ce chapitre  
**Raiting: **_K, __parce que rien de choquant. __**  
**_**Pairing: **_Aucun ! _

* * *

_« _Lorsque vous avez 10 ans, on vous appelle "prodige ". Lorsque vous avez 15 ans, on vous appelle "génie". Une fois que vous avez 20 ans, vous êtes juste une personne ordinaire. » **\- Haruka Nanase – **_**Free ! **_

Les membres de la Génération des Miracles avaient quelque chose en commun, en plus de leur talent indéniable mais irrémédiablement lié à ces caractéristiques. Ils n'avaient rien demandé. Jamais. Engrainés dans les rouages interminables et inépuisables du basket, ils avaient été soumis au choix que le destin avait tracé pour eux, indélébiles et fataliste. Parfois contre leurs volontés. Contre leurs revendications. Contre leurs santés. Au début, ils auraient pu arrêter. Ils étaient juste de très bons joueurs pour leur âge. Et après, captifs de cet avenir indéfectibles, ils avaient baissé les bras. Certains avec plus de plaisir que d'autre. Sans se rendre compte que, peu à peu, ils étaient de plus en plus _seuls. _Ils étaient sur leurs piédestaux, isolés, sans jamais trouver quelqu'un à leur hauteur. Quand ils se disaient êtres les meilleurs, ce n'était pas de l'arrogance. Juste la réalité. Ils _sont _les meilleurs. C'est comme ça. Quand d'autres venaient les affronter, leurs prouver à quel points méprisant, ils se contentaient d'hausser les épaules et de partir. Parce qu'ils n'avaient plus envie de voir _ça. _

Le regard épouvanté d'un joueur qui se rend compte ce que c'est de voir un roi sur son trône, tout au sommet, sublime et magnifique. Invulnérable. De voir qu'il leur était impossible de même _espérer _effleurer ne serait-ce que d'_un doigt _la plus infime partie de leurs talent. Parce qu'ils en avaient marre de briser les gens. Parce qu'ils en avaient marre de juste vouloir essayer d'espérer. Parfois, ils avaient envie de perdre. De rater un tir, de trébucher sur un dribble ou de se faire voler la balle. Juste pour toucher la sensation de _ne pas être seul. _Pour qu'on arrête de leur dire qu'ils étaient _monstrueux. _Ils n'avaient rien demandé. Rien. Jamais. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de travail d'équipe. Qu'importe le fait d'être heureux de faire une passe ou de compter sur les autres, ils n'en avaient pas _besoin. _Mais ils essayaient quand même. Ils s'accrochaient à ça. Au fait qu'au lieu de ne pas trouver d'ennemis à leur taille, ils trouvaient des coéquipiers de leur trempe. C'était bien que rien.

Kagami pouvait dire tout ce qu'il voulait, il _n'était pas _l'un des leurs. Il ne l'avait jamais dis, en réalité, mais sa façon de se comporter, de crier tout haut qu'il les battrait un par un et qu'il était meilleur qu'eux les révulsaient. Il n'avait pas connu ça. La sensation de ne pouvoir être aux côtés de personnes sans l'écraser. Ce sentiment d'être au pouvoir d'un royaume dont ils étaient les seuls à avoir le passage, fiers et prodigieux. Lui, il avait été battu, il avait connu la défaite, le travail acharné et l'espoir après le désespoir. Il avait eu l'envie de se battre, de se surpasser. Pas eux. Kagami avait rampé, une à une, les marches de cet empire divin et onirique et en avait brisé la porte. Eux, ils étaient déjà là, juste sur le seuil de ce domaine chimérique.

Au début, ce qui les avait soudés, c'était Kuroko. Kuroko, le petit, faible et impuissant Kuroko. Celui qui avait passé les portes de ce patrimoine sacré et qui en été sortit sans même s'en rendre compte. Celui qui se tenait là, son épaule contre les leurs en regardant en arrière, espérant monter encore et encore à leurs nivaux. Kuroko était et avait toujours été ce géni dans l'ombre de leurs talents. Ils s'étaient accrochés à lui, un à un, espérant dévorer un peu de sa détermination et de son optimisme. S'ils devaient continuer le basket pour une raison ou une autre, ils voulaient le faire avec envie. Avec le sourire. En s'amusant. Pourtant, quand Kuroko quitta le club, le visage bas, ils se dirent que finalement, il y avait sûrement un revers à tout. Que, un jour ou l'autre, ils paieraient le prix de leur talent. Mais Kuroko n'arrêta pas d'espérer. Jamais. Et il pria, pour lui, pour les autres, qu'un jour, quelqu'un les sortent de leurs solitude. Si quelqu'un doit faire des sacrifices, qu'il puisse au moins se rattacher à une cause.

* * *

**NdA:****  
**Nombre total de mots (sans notes ni citations comprises): 675 _mots _  
Date et heure (françaises): 02/06/2015 – 22h16

Note: J'espère que vous avez appréciez ~ N'hésitez pas à mettre une petite _review_ ou même un petit message privé, juste pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça serait adorable :3

Bon, j'avoue qu'il y a –et il y aura encore- un peu de _bashing _–pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le terme, c'est un peu comme discriminé, c'est mettre en avant les défauts de quelqu'un, quelques fois abusé et parfois en rajouter- envers Kagami, j'essaye de rester plus ou moins proche de la réalité mais c'est un personnage que je n'apprécie que moyennement donc… voilà x3 Je pense aussi faire une section « Quart-temps » à cette fic, un peu comme des _bonus _où je mettrais un peu de tout, des idées, des débats, où je parlerais de certains couples ou épisodes de l'anime/chapitres du manga… un truc bien inutile mais qui fera passer le temps quoi x3 Ça ne sera pas vraiment régulier, mais si je m'absente encore, vous serez au moins informé de ma survie x3

_N'hésitez pas à me demander un couple (seulement autour de Kuroko généralement mais sinon, j'accepte tout.) UA, Fem!Character (pas fan de MPreg mais je peux aussi), drabble, ficlet, os, trois perso, quatre, plus, romance, drama, fantastic… Si vous voulez vraiment un couple en particulier (ex : Midorima x Takao ou autre) c'est d'accord, mais seulement si je mets Kuroko entre les deux :')_ _**Je suis ouverte à toute suggestion ! **__(s'il n'y a que le couple de demandé, je ferai par défaut un petit lime plus ou moins prononcé selon mon inspiration) _

_\- AkaKuro_ \- Subaru2501 _[Fait]_  
_\- MuraKuro_ \- Ciel Saynen _[Fait]_

_\- KiKuro_ \- Statice-Law _[En cours]_  
_\- GoMKuro_/ (Lemon) - SlurpSlurp _[En cours]_  
_(- Murasakibara x Aomine_ \- Subaru-2501 _[En cours]_)


	12. Quart-temps n1

Yooooooooow ~ Donc comme je l'avais prévenu dans le chapitre précédent -pour ceux qui lisent les notes o- voici le premier quart-temps ! Rien de bien important sera dit ici, juste quelques précisions, débats ou autre sans grande nécessité, rien qui ne sera directement lié à le compréhension des chapitres, m'enfin. Donc, déjà, j'ai plusieurs informations à vous transmettre mais avant, _RaR: _

**Ciel Saynen : **JE RELÈVE LE DÉFI ! J'ai déjà une idée en tête, même si faire un truc joyeux avec Hanamiya va pas être facile, surtout si la GoM est à côté XD Comme j'avais dis que pour les commandes je ferais un _lime _par défaut, ça t'intéresse ou tu préfèrerais sans rien d'explicite ? Avec un lemon ? :D C'est comme tu veux ~

* * *

\- J'écris en ce moment une fanfiction sur l'univers de KnB, comme certain l'aurait peut-être vu sur mon profil. Et comme j'aime me galérer la vie, avec histoire de remontée dans le temps (légère) et de changement d'univers. Grossièrement, qu'est-ce qui changera ? Kuroko ne _fera pas _partit de la GoM (du moins pas pendant Teiko) mais quelqu'un d'autre (vous pouvez facilement le deviner) le sera à sa place. Et voilà notre Kuroko de la dimension parallèle qui arrive et qui se demande _bordel mais quel est le fuck ? _Donc voilà, je pense que ça sera une première sur le fandom français (je n'ai pas encore eu le courage de parcourir celui anglais mais il ne me semble pas en avoir vu avec ce sujet.) Point(s) positif(s) - Original (je crois), mais pourtant, on suivra la trame de l'histoire avec, forcément, un léger décalage, notamment que vous pouvez vous en douter, la GoM ne sera pas en reste. Point(s) négatif(s) - C'est trop décalé par rapport à l'univers, j'ai peur de faire trop de fantaisie avec les personnages (les changer d'écoles ou trucs du genre) et je risque de faire _un chouilla _de _bashing _envers l'un des personnages x3 Si le projet vous intéresse, si vous avez quelque chose à dire dessus, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, qu'importe ce que c'est !

\- Ensuite, je compte faire un o.s de KnB en crossover avec un manga de sport, mais j'hésite encore lequel entre _Haikyuu ! _et _Free ! _Dans les deux cas, l'histoire sera plus ou moins la même, l'un des deux groupes qui rencontre l'autre pour un match etc... à vous de me dire si vous préféreriez le volley ou la natation !

\- Après, pour ceux qui connaissent les _google docs, _je pense en ouvrir un et écrire dessus, pas forcément tous mes projets/écrits ou autre mais juste deux-trois trucs sans importances. Comme ça, la communication sera plus facile et vous pourrez donner vos avis parfois en directe x3 (Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, en gros, c'est comme un doc Word mais qui est en ligne, ce qui fait que vous pourrez me voir écrire (quand je serais connecté dessus) en direct et accéder au doc comme vous le voulez ! Si ça intéresse quelqu'un, dites-le moi et selon le nombre de personnes, je verrais si j'en ouvrirais un ou pas ~

\- Pour parler un peu du manga/anime, j'aurais un "débat" à vous proposer. Enfin, plutôt deux. Bref. Je trouve que, après qu'une "faille" ait été découverte, ça deviens beaucoup trop facile, par exemple, le match contre Murasakibara. On est d'accord pour dire qu'au début, sa défense est juste impénétrable ? Après, Seirin trouve le moyen de la contourner. Certes, c'est les héro et tout le bordel. Mais après, le match continue et on à juste l'impression que Mura se sait même plus comment défendre, tous les ballons -ou presque- passent sans qu'il n'y ait pratiquement aucune résistance ! Et ce genre de chose arrive malheureusement à pratiquement toutes les rencontres. Ensuite, je trouve que l'arrivée de la GoM est bien, bien, _bien _trop rapidement. Ils sont décrit comme étant les bigboss du terrain, les dieux du ballon et tout le bordel, mais le premier match arrive dès le troisième épisode ! Contrairement à Akashi qu'on ne voit qu'une fois en deux saison à peine, je trouve que c'est un peu abusé... m'enfin. Dit-moi ce que vous en pensez ;D

\- Maintenant, une demande un peu spéciale, étant donné que le 18 juin est mon anniversaire, je vous met au défi d'écrire _vous-même _quelque chose pour moi :DD ça peut être ce que vous voulez, un drabble, un ficlet, un o.s, sur n'importe quoi et n'importe qui x3 (#JeVaisMePrendreUnVent) Vous pourrez me l'envoyer en commentaire ou en message, comme ça vous plaira ^^ (Vous savez, si je reçoit rien je serai vexée... Vraiment :'( -pleure- )

* * *

Bon, et bien, je pense que j'ai dis à peu près tout ce que j'avais à dire x3 Si vous voulez réagir sur quelque chose, n'importe quoi, les reviews n'attendent que vous ~ J'ai, bien évidement, toujours vos commandes et je travaille toujours dessus, en parallèle avec mes textes perso ! Sur ce, à bientôt ~


	13. Araignée

Yooowlow ~ Je remercie encore et toujours toutes les personnes qui mettent en follow ou en fav' et qui laisse un p'tit comm', merci à vous, c'est adorable :3

Je n'ai rien de très spécial à dire donc… voilà x3 Ah oui, je n'ai malheureusement pas trouvé de citation adaptée donc ça sera sans mais si vous en avez une, n'hésitez pas !

**Ciel Saynen :** Voilà ta commande, je suis désolée, je voulais te la donner pour ton anniv' mais finalement, je ne l'ai pas fini à temps o Bon, du coup c'est… pas un lemon mais j'espère que ça te plairais tout de même ^^ Uiui, Akashi est le Seme ultime, que ça soit sur le terrain ou dans un lit –tuss- Yep, même si je n'ai lu que l'Arc Teiko en manga justement, je pense que certaines choses ont été passées et méritaient qu'on s'attarde un moment dessus… mais je crois que le passage le plus marquant pour moi, c'est quand Aomine se tourne vers Kuroko avec son visage de désespéré et lui dit qu'il ne sait même plus comment rattraper ses passes ToT (d'ailleurs, j'avais fais un ficlet sur ce passage mais il semble qu'il se soit envolé de mon ordi XD) Et bon anniversaire 3

**Sabrina-visiteur : **Un autre AkaKuro, c'est noté ! Oui, Aomine est le plus flagrant parce que c'est le meilleur et qu'il rencontre les joueurs vraiment en face à face (contrairement à Midorima qui est un peu à distance et Murasakibara qui ne gère qu'une partie du terrain par exemple). Donc voilà, j'ai quelques commandes avant la tienne mais elle arrivera un jour, ne t'inquiète pas x3 A la prochaine !

**Nezumi Chiaki-chan: **Plaisir partagé D Après, je peux comprendre qu'au bout d'un moment, ils soient arrogant, à force de trop gagner, le talent monte à la tête mais je vois mal Kise dire « Je suis plus fort que toi, pas la peine d'essayer je vais te démonter. » Après tout, ils avaient bien compris à la troisième année de Teiko déjà qu'ils étaient bien plus forts que les autres, pourtant, ça ne les a pas empêché de s'inscrire dans le club de basket au lycée. C'est peut-être un peu tiré par les cheveux mais je pense quand même que même Aomine qui dit avoir perdu toute envie de jouer, espère encore pouvoir trouver quelqu'un à sa taille.

Yep, c'est vrai qu'il fallait rendre le truc intéressant, mais je trouve aussi que c'est un peu… je sais pas, je dirais pas « abusé » mais on voit quand même Kise, qui est censé être un géni (même s'il est le plus faible de la bande) qui se fait battre dès son premier match. Bon, on pourrait dire que c'est le début de l'année, il ne connait pas encore bien ses coéquipiers et qu'il n'a pas encore développer son _Perfect Copy _(cette technique _surcheaté _aussi XD) m'enfin x3 On voit qu'Akashi est d'un tout autre niveau, il n'apparait que vocalement dans la première saison pourtant, on parle toujours de lui avec crainte et respect, dans sa première apparition, il semble tellement à l'aise avec la GoM alors qu'un autre joueur se trouverait impressionné. Et puis, sa première apparition sur le terrain, même pas en jeu, il met Kagami à terre et le regarde de haut, si ça c'est pas badass ! Eh oui, je trouve aussi que les joueurs de Seirin sont au début très « normaux », le talent de Kaga/Kuro et beaucoup –trop ?- mis en avant et ce n'est qu'après que les autres sont développés (et d'ailleurs, dans les épisodes d'en ce moment, on parle encore de joueurs dont on ne savait pratiquement rien !) Et non, ne t'inquiète pas, aucune review n'est utile 3

**Disclaimer: **_Kuroko no Basket _et ses personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki, je ne fais que les emprunter. Le texte m'appartient.  
**Bêta : **Pas de corrections pour ce chapitre  
**Raiting: **_T, __parce que lime « avancé » ou léger lemon. __**  
**_**Pairing: **_HanaKuro – Hanamiya x Kuroko _

* * *

Kuroko s'assit distraitement sur l'une des chaises moelleuses du _Maji Burger _et s'appuya sur le dossier droit, laissant sa tête basculer en arrière. Ses yeux, pensifs, parcoururent le plafond poussiéreux du _fast-food _alors qu'il portait son _milkshake _près de sa bouche et attrapa la paille entre ses lèvres. Il attendit encore une paire de secondes, lâchant un soupir pour finalement aspiré le liquide épais et vanillé. Il sentit la boisson froide glisser dans son œsophage avec délectation tandis qu'il ne prêtait attention à ce qu'il se passait autour que d'une oreille. Aujourd'hui, il n'était ni avec Kagami, ni avec son équipe de _Seirin _mais avec, fait bien étrange, son ancienne équipe, celle de _Teiko. _En effet, sous le sage conseil –ordre- d'Akashi, les membres s'étaient réunis dans le bâtiment dans l'espoir de manger un plat gras et proprement malsain pour leurs santés de sportifs et de mettre à plats tous leurs différents.

Kuroko avait affirmé que cela se ferait naturellement mieux sur un terrain de basket, leurs états naturels, mais Midorima avait contesté, proclamant qu'il ne voudrait pas que l'un d'eux finissent à l'hôpital parce qu'un ballon avait _malencontreusement _glissé de leurs mains pour _inopportunément_ se fracasser _accidentellement _contre le visage d'un autre qui se trouverait _fâcheusement _sur son chemin. Les membres de la Génération des Miracles pouvaient montrer une certaine rancœur parfois.

Donc, c'était rendez-vous au _Maji Burger. _Kise et Aomine, qui avaient rejoint le passeur sur le chemin se disputaient maintenant plutôt bruyamment sur le menu à prendre alors que le plus petit, armé de son _milkshake _favori été partit en première ligne, choisissant la place. La table était plutôt grande, garnie de serviette en papier, de couverts et de petits objets décoratifs, la présentation habituelle du _fast-food _avait un côté assurément familier et tout à fait rassurant. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se réunissaient tous ici, mais c'était bien une nouveauté qu'ils ne mangent plus en tant que _coéquipiers _mais en tant qu'_ami. _Enfin, tout dépendait de la définition de l'amitié. En bref, cette réunion serait considérablement tendue.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Aomine et Kise revenaient, accompagné de Midorima qui avait finalement fait son apparition –bien qu'il ait eu envie de faire demi-tour _à la seconde même _où il vit ses coéquipiers de _Teiko. _Les joueurs s'assirent, l'_As _à droite de Kuroko, Kise juste en face et Midorima en bout de table, une place plus loin de ces énergumènes. Alors que le passeur s'était contenté d'une boisson, le _shooter _n'avait rien prit, ne voulant remplir de graisse poisseuse et dégoulinante sa précieuse main, le blond ne prit qu'un soda ainsi qu'un sandwich léger là où Aomine se servit un repas aussi lourd que consistant, assez pour exterminé tous les diabétiques du pays. Bientôt, après un silence excédé, des chamailleries enfantines et un mutisme pensif, Murasakibara débarqua, déjà équipé de son repas, et s'installa, mâchonnant bruyamment ses chips. Il prévint qu'Akashi serait sûrement en retard à cause du long trajet qu'il avait à faire et que Momoi ne serait pas là avant un bout de temps elle aussi.

Alors que Kuroko allait ouvrir la bouche et commencer ce pourquoi ils étaient venus, une voix qu'il connaissait tout particulièrement attira son attention. Et pour cause, la voix était très _–trop- _proche. Juste devant son oreille en réalité.

**\- Oh, vous faites un goûter ? Comme c'est mignon. **Ironisa-t-il, braquant son regard sombre sur le joueur fantôme. Peut-être était-ce ses gros sourcils qui lui donnaient cette impression, ou son sourire haïssable mais Kuroko avait cette impression qu'il avait déjà eue en match contre lui. Le sentiment d'être prit dans sa toile d'araignée et d'avoir les jambes fauchées, sans espoirs de marche arrière. **Et c'est tellement généreux de votre part de m'inviter. **Fit-il mielleusement, tirant vers lui la chaise libre à la gauche du passeur pour s'y installer tranquillement.

Bien entendu, il reçu les regards sévères et colériques de la plupart des membres mais à chaque fois, il s'en tira avec d'habilles remarques, faisant enrager les basketteurs. Il rigole, les insulte, rigole encore et engage une joute verbale avec le blond et l'_As. _Midorima à définitivement autre chose à faire que de s'occuper de _cette chose _et cela n'intéresse pas plus que ça le défenseur. Kuroko, lui, se contente de repousser les mauvais –et il faut le dire franchement, _douloureux- _souvenirs qu'il à d'Hanamiya. Sauf me même sa concentration extrême pour oublier la vue _Kirisaki Daīchi_ détruisant son coéquipier de _Seirin _ne suffit pas à effacer la sensation de chaleur qui se déversait sur sa cuisse, par-dessus son jogging.

Intrigué, il baissa la tête et rencontra la main pâle et étonnement fine qui se pressait sur le haut de sa jambe, se glissant sournoisement à l'intérieur. Le passeur sursauta, releva ses yeux surpris vers l'_araignée _qui ne lui accorda qu'un regard concupiscent avant de reprendre sa joute verbale contre l'_As _qui se battait pour le voir partir _le plus rapidement possible. _

**\- Tu devrais t'éloigner, Hanamiya-san.** Avertit le bleu de sa voix éternellement froide. Il faisait en réalité plus allusion à la paume aventurière qui caressait maintenant l'intérieur de sa cuisse, traçant des lignes toujours plus vers le haut, diversifiant parfois avec quelques courbes élégantes. Kuroko savait qu'il n'était pas en tord, qu'il aurait pu le dire clairement, ses coéquipiers n'en auraient pas tenu compte et aurait agit plus _physiquement _sur l'intrus. Sauf qu'avouer que ce soi-disant intrus était entrain de lui faire une série d'attouchement et que, pire, le passeur ne trouvait pas ça déplaisant, _ça, _c'était gênant. Parce que oui, Kuroko ne voulait pas savoir d'où Hanamiya avait acquis ce semblant d'expérience mais les pressions de ses doigts à travers le tissu du vêtement était loin d'être repoussantes.

**\- Ahwn, Tetsu-chan et gêné, tu voudrais que j'appelle ta maman pour qu'elle te fasse un câlin ?**

**\- Tu devrais plutôt appeler la tienne pour qu'elle t'emmène à l'hosto si tu dégages pas dans les deux prochaines minutes. **Gronda Aomine qui perdait patience à vue d'œil.

-** Encore un peu Daiki-chan et je pourrais croire que tu mords…**

Et comme depuis l'arrivée du brun, le combat continua. Kuroko y aurait bien prit part, même d'un regard de soutient silencieux vers son ancienne lumière, sauf que la main d'Hanamiya, contrairement à son ton moqueur et agressif, se faufilait avec une délicatesse toute contrôlée vers son entrejambe légèrement gonflée. Kuroko n'y connaissait peut-être pas grand-chose sur ce sujet, mais il n'était pas naïf pour autant et il voyait très bien là où il voulait en venir. Alors, il se saisit du poignet aguicheur, toujours sous la table et darda vers lui un regard froid.

**\- Tu devrais arrêter, Hanamiya-san.**

**\- Arrêter quoi ? Pour une dispute, il faut être deux, tu sais ? Tu devrais aussi dire à cet abrutit,** fit-il en désignant un Aomine fulminant, **de ne plus me chercher s'il veut être tranquille.**

**\- Tu vois très bien de quoi je parle.** Précisa le bleuté, accrochant au regard métallique qu'il braquait sur sa personne. Ils se regardèrent un instant en silence, l'un imperturbable et l'autre moqueur. Pourtant, l'autre se contenta de rire sombrement et, estimant qu'il avait compris, Kuroko lâcha son poignet. _Grossière erreur. _

La main ne fit que s'appuyer qu'avec plus de véhémence sur le point précis que Kuroko aurait _adoré _qu'il évite. D'ailleurs, celui-ci ne pu retenir un glapissement sourd et le plus discret possible, accompagné d'un sursaut surpris alors que les doigts montaient et descendaient sur son pantalon tendu. Le passeur se fit violence pour _ne pas _regarder Hanamiya, pour _ne pas _respirer plus fort et pour _ne pas, _aux noms de tous les dieux qu'il connaissait, _rougir. _Il se contenta de rester plus ou moins stoïque, une main sur la table, l'autre tenant son _milkshake _qu'il sirotait faussement pensivement. Il s'autorisa à être légèrement tendu –après tout, l'homme à côté de lui l'avait déjà frappé, il _pouvait _être perplexe- mais seules les parties de son corps au-dessus de la ligne boisée de la table bougeaient.

Et puis, après une réplique cinglante de l'_As _basané, les phalanges s'introduisirent à l'intérieur de son jogging, passant aisément l'élastique de son pantalon et de son sous-vêtement. Cette fois, il ne put empêcher le sang de monter à son visage quand, doucement, la paume s'appuya autour de sa virilité qui se tendait à vue d'œil, se gonflant d'excitation.

**\- Tout va bien Kurokocchi ? Tu es tout rouge. **Demanda le blond, les sourcils levés en une moue inquiète, se levant de sa chaise pour se pencher par-dessus la table.

Comme pour répondre à ça, pour souligner encore plus sa gêne, la main d'Hanamiya se saisit de son membre, glissant son pouce et son indexe sur la peau chaude. Kuroko resta faussement impassible et mima une légère surprise, bloquant le soupir haletant au fond de sa gorge. Sa main, tremblante, se leva vers son visage et se posa sur la joue brulante de gêne, puis sur son front. Il grimaça, officiellement parce qu'il venait de se rendre compte de la température de son corps, officieusement parce que l'activité plus bas prenait peu à peu de la vigueur, s'activer sur la hampe que le joueur de _Kirisaki _se plaisait à malmener.

**\- Ce n'est qu'une simple fièvre, Kise-kun. **Se justifia-t-il alors que, à sa gauche, le brun mettait le dos de sa main devant sa bouche, gloussant sans retenue. Ne comprenant pas, les joueurs qui avaient suivis le conflit depuis le début lui jetèrent un regard incompris et dégoûté. Le genre de regard que l'on lançait à un fou. A leurs yeux, c'était ce qu'il était. Pourtant, Kuroko savait son rire _tout à fait naturel, _surtout dans cette situation.

**\- Tetsu-kun ! **Une masse rose, s'effondrant sur les épaules de l'interpelé ne brisa pas le moins du monde l'ambiance tendue mais au moins, toute l'attention n'était pas tourné vers le torturé faussement malade et son tortionnaire.

Hanamiya choisit, bien évidement ce moment là pour passer un doigt curieux sur le bout de sa virilité, taquinant l'endroit _délicieusement _sensible qui pulsait sous son doigté joueur. Kuroko, bien évidement, ne fit que prendre quelques teintes de plus, sa respiration s'activant de manière tout à fait incontrôlée. Le brun violent ne le regarda pas, se contentant de passer un œil critique et ennuyé sur la masse rose bonbon qui enlaçait le dos du passeur, s'activant joyeusement sur le membre qui demandait toute son attention. Si voir le plus petit se battre contre ses réactions de désir tout à fait obscène étaient amusante, le brun ne pouvait qu'être déçu de pensé qu'il devrait se contenter de ça. D'un plaisir à sens unique et surtout uniquement manuel. Bien qu'il n'était pas spécialement envieux des rapports qui allaient jusqu'au bout, il ne se plaignait jamais d'un gémissement plaintif et d'une extase partagée. Et l'idée de voir un Kuroko timide, inexpérimenté et tremblotant sous lui alors qu'il se plairait à lui faire subir toutes sortes de tortures toutes plus libidineuses les unes que les autres. M'enfin, ça sera pour une prochaine fois.

Décidant que lui aussi, commençait à sentir une gêne sur son entrejambe et qu'il aimerait pouvoir quitter le _fastfood _en toute dignité, sans que cela ne soit trop visible, il accentua ses mouvements sur la peau humide du jeune homme, jouant d'un coup de poignet expert. Il fit avec amusement le visage rouge de sa victime se décomposé et couler vers lui un regard affolé, comprenant le but du brun qui ne lui répondit que part un sourire moqueur. Et c'est après quelques secondes de plus, pendant que le corps du passeur se tendit et qu'il laissa son visage retomber sur la table, à défaut de pouvoir cacher son rictus extatique, grognant un gémissement excédé. Pour un œil extérieur, il était juste atteint d'une fièvre pas si anodine que ça. Pour Hanamiya, Kuroko venait juste de se libéré dans son caleçon.

C'est avec un sourire moqueur qu'il retira sa main et l'essuya sur une serviette en papier, enlevant le peu de résidu qui s'y trouvait sans que personne ne le remarque vraiment, plus attiré par l'état du fantôme que part son soudain sourire tout à fait _fier de lui. _Et ensuite, se relevant avec un bâillement d'ennuis certain –et Kuroko applaudit mentalement son talent d'acteur- il les salua d'un **« A la prochaine mes chatons » **avant de partir, les mains dans les poches et un rictus plus que farouche sur son visage démoniaque.

* * *

**NdA:****  
**Nombre total de mots (sans notes ni citations comprises): 2.070 _mots _  
Date et heure (françaises): 08/06/2015 – 03h38

Note: J'espère que vous avez appréciez ~ N'hésitez pas à mettre une petite _review_ ou même un petit message privé, juste pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça serait adorable :3

Pour ceux qui ont lu le « quart-temps n1 », il n'y aura finalement pas de _googledoc _mais peut-être une page fb D Sinon, pour plus de détail sur ce chapitre j'aurais aimé faire parler un peu plus Hanamiya mais je voulais le faire cassant, amusé et surtout, amusant, mais comme je n'étais absolument pas sûre de ce que j'écrivais, il se contentera d'un dialogue indirect x3 Bon, je sais, Akashi n'est pas là, mais il aurait gêné parce que cet illuminati aurait compris ce qu'il se passait _à la seconde même _où il aurait vu Kuroko. Donc voilà.

_N'hésitez pas à me demander un couple (seulement autour de Kuroko généralement mais sinon, j'accepte tout.) UA, Fem!Character (pas fan de MPreg mais je peux aussi), drabble, ficlet, os, trois perso, quatre, plus, romance, drama, fantastic… Si vous voulez vraiment un couple en particulier (ex : Midorima x Takao ou autre) c'est d'accord, mais seulement si je mets Kuroko entre les deux :')_ _**Je suis ouverte à toute suggestion ! **__(s'il n'y a que le couple de demandé, je ferai par défaut un petit lime plus ou moins prononcé selon mon inspiration) _

_\- AkaKuro_ \- Subaru2501 _[Fait]_  
_\- MuraKuro_ \- Ciel Saynen _[Fait]  
\- HanaKuro – __Ciel Saynen __[Fait]_

_\- KiKuro_ \- Statice-Law _[En cours]_  
_\- GoMKuro_/ (Lemon) - SlurpSlurp _[En cours]  
\- AkaKuro __– Sabrina-visiteur __[En cours]_  
_(- Murasakibara x Aomine_ \- Subaru-2501 _[En cours]_)


	14. Epreuves

Yooowlow ~ Je remercie encore et toujours toutes les personnes qui mettent en follow ou en fav' et qui laisse un p'tit comm', merci à vous, c'est adorable :3

Bon, rien de très spécial à dire pour ces ficlets, j'en ai encore deux-trois dans ce genre à préparer mais comme c'est une forme plutôt… « spécial » je pense les disséminer entre des o.s ^^

**Ciel Saynen : **Mais de rien, du moment que ça t'as plu, c'est le principal ^o^ j'aime aussi pas mal ce couple mais comme je l'ai dis, j'ai encore un peu de mal à retranscrire le caractère d'Hanamiya sans qu'il ne paraisse trop… « lourd » :c aussi, si tu aime ce couple et que tu ne connais pas, il y a la fiction **Spider ghost **de _Grwn _qui est juste géniale *^*

**Sabrina-visiteur : **Heureuse que tu ai trouvé ça marrant x3 Je ne suis pas forcément la meilleure pour l'humour, généralement c'est plus des trucs _dark drama _mon style mais j'essaye de généraliser un peu x3 D'acc' pour le AoKuro ! C'est aussi l'un de mes couples préférés *^* si tu veux quelque chose en particulier, que ça soit plutôt « mignon » ou « s_exfriend _» ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, n'hésite pas à me préciser ^-^

**Personne : **Owkay, je note ^-^ et contente que ça te plaise :D

**Disclaimer: **_Kuroko no Basket _et ses personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki, je ne fais que les emprunter. Le texte m'appartient.  
**Raiting: **_K, parce que rien de choquant. __**  
**_**Pairing: **_Aucun ! _

* * *

_« Ce qui compte, dans les épreuves que l'on traverse, c'est la leçon que l'on en tire. » - _**Anne Pouget-Tolu**

**Momoi Satsuki **était loin d'être une femme d'action. Loin de là. Elle était plus du genre à rester à l'écart, à, derrière son sourire affable, calculer sans cesse. Elle évalue, teste probabilise, anticipe, projette ce qu'elle voit, ce qu'elle juge important, elle prend des notes, expertise, recense, sonde, soupèse, estime. Elle créée un plan, puis deux ou trois, avec quelques uns de secours, mesure la moindre variation possible et imaginable dans la stratégie en face, puis elle fait des dizaines manœuvres supplémentaires, si les premières échoues, et ensuite des _centaines _de solution de rechange. Elle connait son équipe par cœur, elle sait toujours de quoi ils sont capable, et sont travail et de les accompagner au mieux, de développer le maximum de leurs potentiels. Sauf que là, elle était jetée en plein combat, seule. La lutte sera rude.

**Murasakibara Atsuchi **était, quand à lui, défenseur. On comptait sur lui pour protéger le but, le panier, l'espoir des joueurs. Dans un sens, il trouvait son rôle un peu ingrat. Après tout, il était tout de même là pour briser les rêves de l'adversaire. Quand l'ennemi arrivait, pleine vitesse, déterminé à passé, c'était à lui qu'on faisait appel. Déjà fallait-il que ledit joueur passe la barrière de ses coéquipiers, tous plus monstrueux les uns que les autres –et ce n'était pas une insulte, après tout, lui aussi, n'était pas vraiment _ordinaire. _Mais il devait avouer qu'il se sentait… un peu en sécurité, sous le panier, dans le dos de ses camarades. Et cette fois, malheureusement, il n'y avait personne pour aller en attaque. C'était à lui de le faire. De se décider à faire le premier pas. C'était compliqué, rien qu'un coup d'œil lui permit de savoir que ce ne serait pas une tâche facile, et encore moins _plaisante. _Alors avec un soupir de dépit, il s'y engagea tout de même, bien contre son grès.

**Midorima Shintaro **avait toujours été concis, rapide, efficace. Des trois points, moins d'efforts pour se rapprocher du panier, plus de points pour son équipe, tout était bénéfiques. C'était sûrement pour ça que, pendant _ça, _il ne stressait pas. Oh, il s'y était attendu aussi, dûment préparer et même s'il savait que les autres avaient été mis au courant aussi, il n'en doutait pas moins qu'ils s'en soient plus inquiété que ça. Pourtant, ils auraient dû. Lui, ne voyait pas ça comme un défi. Juste un petit exercice de routine qu'il se ferait une joie de terminer rapidement pour pouvoir passer à quelque chose de plus agréable. Parce que, il fallait l'avouer, ce n'était pas parce que c'était _facile _que c'était forcément _amusant. _Et l'horloge qui tiquait au-dessus de sa tête était là pour lui rappeler à chaque secondes.

**Kise Ryota**, d'une certaine façon, se reposait toujours sur les autres. Après tout, pour copier quelque chose, il fallait bien un modèle. Mais cette fois, avoir ne serais-ce que la moindre information serait quelque chose de bien moins aisé qu'habituellement. Il tenta tout de même un regard circulaire mais ne reçu ni aide, ni regards encourageant. Cette fois-ci, il devrait se reposer sur ses seules et unique capacités. Heureusement pour lui, il avait prévu le coup et avait exercé, quelques jours avant, mais apparemment, cela ne suffirait pas. Et il maudissait maintenant son laxisme qui lui avait assuré qu'il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter, qu'après tout, il y arriverait. Prenant sa tête entre ses mains, il marmonna une plainte presque sanglotante et lâcha une petite prière en désespoir de cause.

**Aomine Daiki **n'était pas au courant. Bien sûr, il avait reçu le papier avec les horaires et tout le bordel qui allait avec, mais ça lui était complètement sortit de la tête. Ce n'est qu'en voyant ses camarades, un peu sur les nerfs pour certains, qui se tournèrent vers lui, lui demandant s'il était prêt qu'il avait brusquement pali. Heureusement, il n'avait pas tellement de difficulté, au contraire, il était même plutôt bon –sans euphémismes- et ce n'était donc pas un si grand problème que ça, mais s'il s'y était préparé, les résultats auraient pu êtres bien meilleurs. Même si, habituellement, il se la jouait plus perso, il jeta tout de même un regard au dos droit de son coéquipier devant lui, se demandant si, pour lui, tout irait bien. Et puis, décidant qu'il devrait plus s'inquiéter pour son sort, il regarda l'objet entre ses mains avec une moue de dépit.

**Akashi Seijuro **n'avait strictement aucun problème avec la situation présente. Parfaitement préparé, naturellement doué et bien entrainé, il gérait ses mouvements de poignets avec rapidité et légèreté, guidant son corps sur la voie de la victoire, encore une fois. Il passa les obstacles, aussi assuré qu'habituellement, garda un rythme stable et laissa ses yeux faire le reste du travail. Il savait ce qu'il fallait faire, le chemin qu'il fallait suivre, il s'y était attendu, exercé, et maintenant, il était plus prêt que jamais à réussir ce nouveau défi, coute que coute. Oh, pas que cela soit réellement complexe, en réalité, c'était plus amusant qu'autre chose, de voir avec quelle facilité il passait cette nouvelle épreuve. Donc il continua, un fin sourire satisfait sur son visage serin.

**Kuroko Tetsuya **n'était pas particulièrement inquiet pour la suite. Après tout, il avait des points forts comme des points faibles, il restait donc dans une moyenne tout à fait honorable et il était certain que, sans grand effort, il pourrait surmonter ça sans trop de difficulté. Mais ce qui l'embêtait, ici, c'est bien qu'il se trouvait seul, face à _ça. _C'était nouveau pour lui, qui avait toujours vaillamment compté sur ses coéquipiers et il était sûr que certains d'entre eux avait besoin d'aide en ce moment même. Mais il n'était pas en son pouvoir de les aider. Alors, retenant un soupir las, il attrapa son style, marqua son patronyme sur la feuille et lu la première question de l'examen. Les prochaines heures seraient longues. _Très _longues.

* * *

**NdA:****  
**Nombre total de mots (sans notes ni citations comprises): 984 _mots _  
Date et heure (françaises): 16/06/2015 – 04h48

Note: J'espère que vous avez appréciez ~ N'hésitez pas à mettre une petite _review_ ou même un petit message privé, juste pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça serait adorable :3

Un petit hommage à tout ceux qui passeront le bac demain, bonne chance à vous X) Bref, à part ça, j'ai aussi remarqué que vous me demandiez parfois des couples que j'ai déjà fait, donc ça ne me dérange pas de réécrire dessus, mais tant que je suis là, à essayer d'écrire un peu de tout et de n'importe quoi, je préfèrerait que vous me demandiez des choses un peu plus… « exotiques » x3 parce que, par exemple, le _AkaKuro _est souvent cité, moi aussi j'aime beaucoup ce couple, sauf que les fictions dessus ne sont pas rares et si je vous fait 165432154 o.s dessus, ça risque de me lasser autant que vous x3

_N'hésitez pas à me demander un couple (seulement autour de Kuroko généralement mais sinon, j'accepte tout.) UA, Fem!Character (pas fan de MPreg mais je peux aussi), drabble, ficlet, os, trois perso, quatre, plus, romance, drama, fantastic… Si vous voulez vraiment un couple en particulier (ex : Midorima x Takao ou autre) c'est d'accord, mais seulement si je mets Kuroko entre les deux :')_ _**Je suis ouverte à toute suggestion ! **__(s'il n'y a que le couple de demandé, je ferai par défaut un petit lime plus ou moins prononcé selon mon inspiration) _

_\- AkaKuro_ \- Subaru2501 _[Fait]_  
_\- MuraKuro_ \- Ciel Saynen _[Fait]  
\- HanaKuro __– Ciel Saynen __[Fait]_

_\- KiKuro_ \- Statice-Law _[En cours]_  
_\- GoMKuro_/ (Lemon) - SlurpSlurp _[En cours]  
\- AoKuro __– sabrina-visiteur __[En cours]  
\- MuraKuro __– Personne __[En cours] _  
_(- Murasakibara x Aomine_ \- Subaru-2501 _[En cours]_)


	15. Leçon

Yooowlow ~ Je remercie encore et toujours toutes les personnes qui mettent en follow ou en fav' et qui laisse un p'tit comm', merci à vous, c'est adorable :3

Bon, eh bien, un nouveau 'tit texte plus porté sur l'humour (enfin, de _mon _humour, aussi bancal et douteux soit-il) qu'autre chose, en espérant que ça vous fasse au moins sourire X)

**Luna Heydhysh : **Eh bien, du moment que ça t'ai plu, c'est le principal ^-^ merci à toi d'avoir lu )

**Sabrina-visiteur : **Yep, c'était un peu fait exprès x3 Mais ne sous-estime pas les examens, c'est terrible D: Et ne t'inquiète pas pour le brevet, c'est largement pas si dur qu'on te le fait croire x3 D'acc, pas de prob, je note tout ça ^-^

**Nezumi Chiaki-chan : **En écrivant la scène des gestes de poignets, j'avais en tête le moment dans _Death Note _ou Yagami Raito écrit sur le cahier comme un dingue avec une musique epic derrière X)

**Disclaimer: **_Kuroko no Basket _et ses personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki, je ne fais que les emprunter. Le texte m'appartient.  
**Bêta : **Un grand merci à _Nezumi Chiaki-chan_ pour son travail super !  
**Raiting: **_T, pour le sujet et le langage un peu plus… mature. __**  
**_**Pairing: **_Friendship Midorima – Kuroko _

* * *

_« Une plaisanterie est une chose sérieuse. » __**\- Charles Churchill**_

Le silence que lui offrait la bibliothèque avait quelque chose d'apaisant. Plongées dans un mutisme tranquille, les allées de livres à la familière odeur de plastique neuf faisaient régner une quiétude tout à fait délectable. Quelques élèves par-ci par-là se levait, échangeaient quelques mots avec leurs camarades et venaient emprunter un livre avant de retourner à leur place, laissant le son d'un stylo grattant le papier redevenir le principal bruit audible. La bibliothèque du collège n'était pas très fréquentée, à peine côtoyée par une demie douzaine de préadolescents sérieux, malgré les quelques gloussements féminins qui parfois venaient briser l'absence de bruit. Les étagères de bois étaient assez hautes, parfaitement propres et regorgeaient d'ouvrages divers et variés même si, principalement, ceux-ci traitaient des cours que pouvaient contenir le programme. Rangés par genre, les meubles étaient tous parallèles les uns aux autres, éclairés par la grande baie vitrée qui recouvrait une partit du plafond et l'un des murs du fond.

Midorima Shintaro appréciait cet endroit. Il ne dirait pas non plus qu'il l'aimait, mais lui qui n'était pas en reste de connaissances cherchait toujours le savoir et sentir qu'il pourrait apprendre beaucoup de choses et que le tout était à portée de main avait quelque chose de réconfortant. L'ambiance, bien qu'un peu stricte était pourtant coutumière et désinvolte, ainsi, il était facile de se sentir reposé ici, entre deux tables vides, l'éclairage lumineux et les quelques élèves dispersés autour.

D'un geste habitué, il traçait avec son écriture adroite et académique un résumé du cours qu'ils avaient eu, à peine quelques heures plutôt, notant en marge les éléments dont il sentait le besoin d'informations supplémentaires. Il redressa ses lunettes de sa main finement bandée, tourna la page plastifiée de son livre de biologie et lu le paragraphe qui l'intéressait, continuant ses notes concises sur le papier de son cahier. Si Midorima n'était pas aussi insensible qu'il voulait bien le montrer, le sujet du cours précédent le gênait quelque peu mais, restreignant son envie de rougir, il se focalisa sur les explications scientifiques contre la prévention contre les maladies sexuellement transmissibles. Bien sûr, il n'était pas le genre de personne à glousser d'amusement, quand le sujet avait été exposé par le professeur, l'élève sérieux qu'il était avait même lancé un regard noir aux personnes qui s'étaient permis cet écart de conduite, pourtant, en tant que lycéen et encore proprement innocent à ce sujet, il n'avait pu empêcher la légère teinte de rose qui avait pris place sur ses joues quand l'adulte qui leur faisait le cours été entré plus dans les détails.

**\- Midorima-kun.** L'interpela une voix près de lui qui le fit sursauter. Redressant le dos, il interrompit le fil de ses pensées et planta ses yeux de jades derrière les verres de ses lunettes sur la petite silhouette assise en face de lui. Celui-ci en retour, lui renvoya un regard affreusement neutre, de ses yeux bleu pastel, comme un ciel en plein été.

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Kuroko ?** Demanda le _shooter_, un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Pourtant, son homologue ne sembla pas lui en tenir rigueur, baissant les yeux sur son propre cahier. Le plus petit poussa son critérium, retourna le livre entre ses mains et le fit glisser jusqu'à sous les yeux du vert. Sur la leçon du passeur était entouré un mot, au milieu d'une ligne et le bleuté s'empressa d'expliquer.

**\- Comment lit-on ce **_**kanji**_** ?** Le questionna-t-il, sans une hésitation dans la voix. Lisant le-dit _kanji_, Midorima ne put s'empêcher de rougir cette fois, sous le regard toujours aussi placide de Kuroko. Ce dernier n'avait pas été présent pendant ce dernier cours, atteint d'un rhume plutôt conséquent et, à cause de ça, il n'avait donc pas eu la leçon. Dans un accès de générosité, le _shooter_ l'avait autorisé à venir à la bibliothèque en sa compagnie, où il pouvait lui donner la leçon manquante et les livres appropriés. Mais forcément, il y avait des choses que Kuroko ne pouvait savoir et la signification de ce mot en faisait partie. Oh, Midorima ne se doutait pas que le plus petit, littéraire dans l'âme, savait beaucoup de chose, mais d'un côté, qu'il lui demande ça le rassurait un peu sur ses lectures.

**\- Hm, eh bien…** Hésita-t-il un instant, se demandant si dire ça à voix haute dans une bibliothèque serait bénéfique. Tentant de se convaincre du mieux qu'il put que c'était pour le bien des études, il soupira et baissa légèrement la voix, évitant soigneusement le regard perturbant du plus petit pour retourner à ses notes. **Ça se lit « fellation ».  
**  
**\- Et que cela signifie-t-il ?** Là, le sujet devenait plus tendu. Évidemment, le _shooter _ne doutait de la pureté de Kuroko, mais il ne le savait pas innocent _à ce point_. Et pourtant, l'absence de malice ou d'un quelconque amusement dans ses yeux prouva au plus grand qu'il ne se fichait pas de lui, comme il l'avait pensé au départ. Si dire le mot tant redouté ne lui avait étonnement pas attribué de regard suspicieux, il se doutait cependant que décrire la chose pour l'expliquer serait plus… _délicat._ Prenant sur lui pour garder tout son sérieux et ses yeux obstinément fixés sur le schéma d'un spermatozoïde –ce qui n'était pas moins dérangeant, au passage-, il baissa encore un peu le volume de sa voix, prenant tout de même conscience que Kuroko devait l'entendre, au r*** qu'il lui demande de répéter.

**\- C'est un rapport bucco-génital pratiqué pendant une relation sexuelle pour stimuler l'organe reproducteur mâle. Certaines maladies peuvent être transmises par ce procédé.** Débita-t-il le plus rapidement possible, priant pour que Kuroko ait comprit l'ampleur de sa question et qu'il change de sujet. Heureusement, même s'il ne montra pas le moindre signe de gêne, le plus petit hocha distraitement la tête, reprit son cahier et retourna à ses notes, ignorant les joues écarlates du collégien à lunettes. Et Midorima, bien qu'il ait eu les yeux baissés, aurait pu parier que le regard d'un bleu glacial s'égarait sur son visage un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire. Et que le visage de Kuroko était, tout de même, un peu plus souriant que d'habitude. Et aussi que non, qu'il mâchouille le bout de son crayon distraitement à peine une paire de minute après qu'ils aient abordés le sujet n'était pas _anodin._ Après tout, Kuroko n'était peut-être pas _si _innocent que ça.

* * *

**NdA:****  
**Nombre total de mots (sans notes ni citations comprises): 1.067 _mots _  
Date et heure (françaises): 19/06/2015 – 3h23

Note: J'espère que vous avez appréciez ~ N'hésitez pas à mettre une petite _review_ ou même un petit message privé, juste pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça serait adorable :3

Donc voilà, un petit moment anodin entre Midorima et Kuroko (honnêtement, je commence à adorer ce couple, en plus du Takao/Kuroko… Je crois que j'ai un faible pour Shutoku) au début, ça _ne devait pas _se passer comme ça, ça devait juste être un moment un peu tranquille où ils partageraient quelques minutes communes de silence mais après, c'est un peu partit en couilles x3

_N'hésitez pas à me demander un couple (seulement autour de Kuroko généralement mais sinon, j'accepte tout.) UA, Fem!Character (pas fan de MPreg mais je peux aussi), drabble, ficlet, os, trois perso, quatre, plus, romance, drama, fantastic… Si vous voulez vraiment un couple en particulier (ex : Midorima x Takao ou autre) c'est d'accord, mais seulement si je mets Kuroko entre les deux :')_ **_Je suis ouverte à toute suggestion ! _**_(s'il n'y a que le couple de demandé, je ferai par défaut un petit lime plus ou moins prononcé selon mon inspiration) _

_\- AkaKuro_ \- Subaru2501 _[Fait]_  
_\- MuraKuro_ \- Ciel Saynen _[Fait]__  
__\- HanaKuro – Ciel Saynen [Fait]_

_\- KiKuro_ \- Statice-Law _[En cours]_  
_\- GoMKuro_/ (Lemon) - SlurpSlurp _[En cours]__  
__\- AoKuro – sabrina-visiteur [En cours]__  
__\- MuraKuro – Personne [En cours] _  
_(- Murasakibara x Aomine_ \- Subaru-2501 _[En cours]_)


End file.
